


Samuel and James Fraser

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Gen, Mash-up, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Siblings, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 23,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: This one will be different. A mish-mash of both Jamie and Claire and Sam and Cait.Sam and Jamie are identical twins. Sam meets a lady named Caitriona Claire, who he falls instantly for. How will his brother respond?
Relationships: Caitriona Balfe/Sam Heughan, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 229
Kudos: 45





	1. Sam and Jamie

He was born first, his red hair leading the way, his lusty cry feeling the room. Samuel. His twin brother right at his heels. James is more stoic, even from birth. His cry is more reserved. He has the same red curls, the same eyes as blue. Identical they are. 

Two red haired lads are a lot for their parents. But they wouldn’t trade them for the world. They love their wee ruffians. They have the same fun most intentical twins do. Trying to fool their parents and teachers. As they grow, they draw the line at doing the same with the lasses. They are brought up to respect the opposite sex.

In university, they go their separate ways. Sam heading to Glasgow, Jamie to Edinburgh. It is strange being apart. They both feel like they are missing part of themselves. They know it is necessary. Then Sam meet a lass.

Caitriona Claire is different from every lass he has ever meet. She is smart, ambitious, full of spirit, funny, and so beautiful. With eyes as blue as his own and dark hair that nicely contrasts with his, she steals his breath the first time their eyes meet. 

“Sam Fraser,” he introduces himself.

“Caitriona Beauchamp. Nice to meet you.” 

“Will you, ah, take coffee with me?”

“Always up for coffee.” He reaches for her and she links their pinkies and he is hers.


	2. Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds himself instantly smitten with Caitriona as they talk over coffee.

She takes her coffee black and strong. She sips it under lowered lashes as she watches him. He is spending more time watching her then actually drink his own. She notices.

“Sam, your coffee is getting cold.” Her accent is a intriguing mixture of Irish and American.

“Where did you come from Caitriona?” He asks before taking a drink.

“My mum and daddy.” She says with a grin that causes his heart to pound and his cock to twitch. 

“Cute.” God was she. With her sky blue eyes and brown hair with traces of auburn and gold in the sun. “I mean, where are you from. Your accent is queer.”

“That it is. Was born in raised in Ireland. Have a houseful of siblings. Left when I was 18. Moved to LA to pursue acting and modeling. Went all over the world, from Paris to New York. Came back this year to attend university. Majoring in biology.”

“From acting to doctor?”

“Researcher actually. I want to do cancer research.”

“Very honorable.”

“Thank you Sam. What is your field of study?”

“History. I want to study the history of the clans. Maybe write a book. Help make the reenactments more accurate. No where as important as cancer research.”

“Don't sell yourself short lad. History is important. We mustn’t forget the past but learn from it. So, are you involved in the reenactments then?”

“Well, my family home is the sight of several. Up in the Highlands, Lallybroch.”

“I think I've heard of it. An very old estate it is?”

“Very. My great-great- great grandsire, Brian Fraser, Laird Broch Tuarach, built it for his bride Ellen Mackenzie.”

“You Scots do have a long memory. I would love to see it.” She blushes at the admission. Sam finds it absolutely adorable. “I mean, that much history would be fascinating.”

“I know fine what you mean Caitriona.”

“Right. So any siblings to share the vast estate?”

“Aye a brother, Jamie. He is a minute younger.”

“Twins.”

“And identical.”

“There are two of you?” Again she blushes. Lord God, he could easily fall in love with her.

“There are. We were quite a challenge for our mam and da and teachers. Always playing tricks.”

“Pretending to be each other?”

“Just so. But, never with the lasses. That was one line we never crossed. Was brought up to respect the lasses.”

“That is good. So is Jamie here?”

“No, he is at Edinburgh.” Something in his voice or face must have given him away, for she reaches for his hand. He feels the spark from her touch all through him.

“You miss him.”

“He is my other half. I miss him bad. But, we knew we had to start living separate lives. We see each other once a month and call or text once a day.”

“What is he studying?”

“Business. Will be taken over the running of Lallybroch. As the eldest, by tradition, that is my role but I couldn’t handle being behind a desk. He is more suited for it.”

“Makes sense.”

“Caitriona, did you wish to be a model and actress and then change your mind, or?”

“No, research was always the goal. But, my mam was a stay at home mam. Well there were seven of us. She kind of had to be..”

“Seven!” 

“Yep. And my daddy is a police chief. I couldn’t expect them to pay my way. Modeling and acting did that.”

“Have you been in anything I might have seen?” She smiles at him.

“Some advents. A few stage productions. It was mostly modeling.”

“I can see that.” Damn that blush again! She means to kill him.

“Thank you.” There coffee is drunk and the hour is getting late.

“May I walk you home Caitriona?”

“You may. It is just a few blocks from here. A small flat off campus. Ran by a lady know as Miss Fitz.”

“Miss Fitz! You live at Fitzgibbon’s Flats?”

“Yes.” 

“So do I. Number B.”

“D. We are neighbors Sam.”

“That is amazing. Well let me take you home neighbor.”   
She lets him hold her hand.


	3. I've Found Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Jamie about Caitriona. He wants to meet her. Going get interesting.

“I've found the one.” Sam tells Jamie when he calls him that night. He had walked her home, right to her door. She had smiled brilliantly up at him. He wants to kiss her but was raised a gentleman and settles for lifting her hands up and kissed the back of her hand. 

“Thank you Sam for the escort home.”

“My pleasure ma'am.” They grinned at each other. He lives right across from her.

“I will see you Sam.”

“Yes Caitriona. Come see me if you need anything.” She smiles again and kisses his cheek before slipping in her flat. He floats into his own and rings Jamie.

“Truly? You thought the same about Any.”

“Nae Jamie. She was more like a baby sister.”

“And this other lass.”

“Caitriona.” He says and he feels weak at the sound of her name. 

“So what is it about this Caitriona?” 

“She is beautiful, smart, funny. God, when she says my name, it sounds like angels speaking. When she blushes, Ah Dhai..”

“Okay Sam. I got you. Does she feel the same? How long have you known her?”

“I think so and a day.”

“A day! Are you mad brother?”

“Come Jamie. You know what da told us, when we find her, we will know. I know. She is it.”

“Okay. I must meet her. Does she live close to you?”

Sam laughs. “The best part. She lives right across the hall.”

“Oh boy. Behave yourself Samuel.”

“Samuel, you sound like mam.”

“You may be in love but also in lust. So again, be careful.”

“I will brother. Love comes with respect too. This weekend then.”

“Aye. I must meet my future sister-in-law.”

“Yes. You must.” Jamie laughs but Sam is dead serious. He will marry her.


	4. Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Caitriona spend some time in her flat where he learns more about her. They have sushi and cuddle.

Having Caitriona across the hall as his neighbor, changed the way Sam keeps his flat. Always hoping that she will accept his invitation to join him for dinner and for some telly watching, he recalls all his mam had tried to teach him while he lived at home, he keeps his flat tidy. Wet towels are hung up and not left on the floor. Dishes are washed right away. The rubbish is regularly taken out. He even vacuums once a day. His mam would be so proud.

He catches her out in the hall a week after they first meet. She smiles at him as she balances her shopping bags.

“Here lass. Let me help.” He takes them from her.

“Thank you Sam. I didn’t intent to buy that much.” Her laugh does strange things to him. He can do nothing but smile at her and nod like an idiot.

She turns to open her door, and Sam, recalling his brother's warning, keeps his glance on the back off her head and off her arse. She gestures at him to follow her in. He does happily. 

“You can just put them there.” She gestures to the island in the center of the kitchen. It flows, in the same open floor design as his, into her living room. He assumes that down the short hall off of it leads to her bedroom and the bathroom. He carefully places them down where she indicated. “Thank you. I've some fresh sushi if you want to stay for dinner?” 

It is shyly asks as she starts to put stuff away. He comes over to help her. 

“I would be honored Caitriona.”

“Cait. My friends call me Cait.”

"I like that. I would be honored Cait. Adore sushi.” They finish putting stuff away. She takes down two plates and two glasses. He takes the tray of sushi and followers her into the living room. He places it down on her glass coffee table. He stands and waits for her to invite him to sit. She looks at him strangely.

“Take a seat Sam.” She gestures to the couch. He does.

“I was raced ne' to take a seat in someone else’s house until invited.” He explains.

“A true gentleman!” She looks at him as she plates the food. “That is rare nowadays.”

“Aye. Our parents drilled it into our heads. Manners matter.”

“That they do. I am quite impressed.” She fills up the glasses with coke. Handing him one and a plate, she continues.” I was raised the same. Manners and strict Catholic rules. The manners I kept.” 

“And not the Catholicism?” She grins at him and stands. He instinctively does the same. 

She walks over to a bookshelf on the opposite side of the room. She takes a photo album off it. Turning, she smiles when she sees him standing. He sits back down after she does. 

“A collection of my modelling pictures. It is hard to hold on to the rites of my faith while taken them. Let us eat then I will show them to you.”

Sam's curiosity is through the roof but, he tempers it. They eat and share family stories.

“Jamie was always better at the maths. I was more of a dreamer. Stuck in my own imagination must times.”

“Into the arts, eh.”

“Very. That an history. Sciences for you, aye?”

“Yes! The mystery of how the universe works, from the smallest atom the vast universe. It is fascinating.”

“Aye.” But he isn’t talking about the science of energy except the energy, the joy, flowing off her. Her passion feeds his. His to get to know everything about her. To hear all about her dreams. Her fears. 

“Okay Sam. Ready to see these?” He was beyond ready but doesn’t wish to seem to eager. So he just nods. “I was doing this for money for university.” She explains and warns before she hands it over. 

“You didn’t pose nude did you?” He was in no way prepared for that.

“God no! Just a bit risqué.” She hands it to him with a blush and all he can think about is kissing her embarrassment away. Instead, he lowers his head and opens it. 

Caitriona, a younger, slightly skinner version, looks up at him. The first few shots are standard fashion ones. Her long legs posed to show off the skirts she is modeling. She is breathtakingly lovely. Filled with an earthy energy that comes off the photograph and into the room with them. He then turns the page. From beside him, he feels her tighten up.

These pictures show her on a catwalk, modeling lingerie. Very skimpy lingerie. He looks up from her image into her face. 

“Victoria Secret pays very well.” She explains. His eyes return to the page. Victoria Secret! She was a Victoria’s Secrets model! He turns the page. More modest fashion shots. The next is more lingerie, alone and with other models. “So you see, it was hard to go to mass on Sunday after..” 

“Aye. They are beautiful Cait. Truly but you are more beautiful without all that makeup, with a bit more meat on you, and clothed.”

“You are supposed to say that.”

“Maybe but it is true. You modeled everything well. No doubt. But, Cait the student is much more attractive to me.” She meets his eyes and sees the truth there. 

“Thank you Sam. Let me..” She starts to gather up the dishes and Sam stops her.

“No, let me.” He carries the dishes to her sink, sprays them off, and places them in the dishwasher. He throws the empty tray away and joins her. This gives his body time to calm down. He hadn't lied. He does prefer her now. But, he is a man and seeing her in such caused a reaction.

“Would you like to watch the TV with me? I've been binging ‘Friday Night Lights.” She asks.

“American football, eh?”

“Yes. I lived there for a few years. Even went to a few games. Do you mind?”

“No Cait.” In truth he would have watched anything with her. Just to spend more time. She curls into his side as she gives him plot highlights. He finds it hard to concentrate with her against him. But he gets the jest.   
They watch a few episodes. There was no chilling with the binging but, he didn’t mind. Holding her to his side was enough.


	5. Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait confess their feeling for each other. Jamie comes for a visit. How will he react to Cait?

“Ah Cait?” She turns towards him. They are in his kitchen, preparing dinner. A week after the impromptu dinner at her house, that had started taken turns eating dinner at each other’s flats. Still just good mates but inching towards something more. They both feel it though neither yet had the nerve to say it. She is intrigued by his nerves. Was he finally going to break the tension and..

“Yes Sam.” She gives him her full attention. She had been chopping vegetables to go in the stew they were making. She sees he had taken the meat of the heat and her heart gives a lurch.

“Ah, well, that is.”

“Come Sam. Spit it out before it chocks you.”

“Jamie. He is coming up tomorrow and wishes to meet you.”

“Oh,” she tries to hide her disappointment. “That is fine, of course.” She turns back to the vegetables. “I know you will be happy to see him.”

She feels his hands on her shoulders. “Look at me please Cait.” She reluctantly turns. She is looking down at his broad chest. She fears if she meets his eyes, to much will be shown. “Do you not want to meet him?”

“No. I do. Really.” His broad hand lifts her head. She keeps her eyes closed. 

“Christ Cait. What is it? Why won't you look at me?” the fear in his voice gets through, and she opens her eyes.

“I am sorry. It is just when you got so serious, I thought that you wanted to discuss something else.”

“What lass?” His other hand comes up to cradle her head, not letting her escape his glance. Well, nothing ventured.

“That you wanted to discuss us. That maybe.. Well, you wanted to discuss being more then friends.” Her eyes close at the end. If he is repulsed by the idea, she doesn’t want to see it in his eyes. So she is only aware he is pulling her closer by the feeling of his arms crushing her close.

“Oh Jesus!” He whispers in her hair. She is unaware it is a prayer of thanks. 

“If you still want to remain mates, just mates, it is okay.” She mumbles against his chest.

“Is that what you think?” his voice in incredulous. He pulls her away in a swift movement. She hasn't time to answer before his hands are back on her face, lifting her up as his lips descend. A soft “oh” is all she manages before she is overwhelmed by the power of his kiss. She lifts up, pressing closer. Her hands find his hair, twisting in it as their tongues do the same in each others mouths. His hands are on her back, holding her tight against him.

He pulls away after a minute meeting her eyes darkened to a deep amber. “That,” a breath taken,” answer your question?”

“Yes. Oh yes.” She is gasping too and rests against his chest, his heartbeat is pounding hard against her ear. 

“Christ Cait, I've wanted,” he stops, shakes his head,” wanted you in my life since the moment we meet. I love your strength, your courage, your sense of humor, your smile, the gold and amber in your hair, the way you keep me on my toes, the way you feel in my arms, the way you fit just right. Everything about you. Yes, if it wasn’t clear enough, I would be honored to be your, well, whatever you need me to be. Boyfriend, lover, spider killer, cook, protector, man.”

“Sam. Yes please. All that. I love all of you too. Your loyalty, fierce pride, spirit, kindness, gentleness, the safety I feel in your arms, those incredible blue eyes and awesome hair, the way you make my toes curl when I catch you looking at me. I want to be your woman.”

“You have been since our eyes meet.” He declares. He finds her hands and lift them up, kissing them. “We just made it official.”

“Now what? Finish cooking or finish what that kiss started?” His eyes darken at her words. He swallows hard. He wanted her. Badly. But, he also loved her. This wasn’t to be rushed.

“Cooking. This is special love, what is between us. I want it special. Not just a reaction to heat.”

“That is.. And I didn’t think I could love you more.” He kisses her forehead, nose, and lips, gentler this time.

“I love you. Let's finish dinner, eh?”

“Yes let's.’

“When will he be here?” she is nervous about meeting the man who is so important to him.

“Soon. Come lass. You will wear a hole in the floor.”  
She is pacing around the living room at his flat. She wears a tartan patterned dress, wanting to do all she can to impress him. It swings around her legs as she turns.

“To nervous to seat.” She confesses.

“I've a way to relax you.”

“I hardly feel we have time for that.” She replies with smirk.

“You wee vixen. Come here.” He pulls her into his lap and takes her lips. She sighs and melts into it. That is when there is a knock on the door. “Perfect timing,” Sam mutters as he sits her on the couch and goes to answer it.

“Sam!” Jamie hugs him as soon as he opens the door. Cait watches with a smile. From what she has seen of Jamie, he is Sam all over, except his hair is a bit longer.

“Jamie, meet my Cait. Caitriona Claire Beauchamp meet James Alexander Fraser. Jamie, my Cait.”

Jamie smiles at the lass who stands at the introduction. She walks over and stands next to Sam.  
“Nice to meet you. Sam wasn’t kidding. You are identical.” She offers her hand. He takes it without a word. His manners are gone. He is struck dumb by her presence. F*ck! He can't be attracted to his brother’s lass?


	6. Just a Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets to know Cait while trying to hide and deny his feelings

“Just a crush,” runs through his mind as the seconds pass,” has to be. We dinna go after each others lasses. That is the rule.”

“Hey numpty,” Sam nudges him. “Are you going to say hello to Cait?”

“Hello. Sorry I..” and how to finish that. “Sorry. It is verra nice to meet ye lass. Sam tells me ye are studying biology?”

“I am. Come, let's all have a seat.” 

“She is comfortable in Sam's flat, but of course she is,” Jamie thinks as he follows them in, his brothers hand rests comfortably on her back. Christ! They take seats on the couch and he seats on the chair beside them.

“I am interested in cancer research.” She continues once they are seated. She leans into Sam’s side. Jamie smiles at her and prays it looks genuine. At least to her. There is no chance in hell he is fooling Sam.

“That is amazing. A verra noble thing to do.”

“Thank you Jamie. My parents raised me to serve. My interest in science lead me to this field. Sam tells me that you are taking over the family business?”

“Aye. I am better suited to it then Sam is. I don’t mind being behind a desk. Sam is more suited to be more active.” Her eyes move to his twin, looking him up and down. 

“You both seem fit.” She kindly says.

“Aye Caitriona. But, he would prefer to be out climbing a monro then doing paperwork.”

“Hmm, I don't mind doing either. I know there will be lot's of paperwork involved in my chosen field. But, I also love being in the outdoors.”

“Maybe I will take you out to climb a monro with me someday.” Sam says smiling down at her.

“That sounds fun. Let's.” 

“Will make plans.” He gently kisses her. Jamie turns away, pretending to look around at Sam's flat. 

“Let me go and get us some drinks.” She stands and both men stand with her. She smiles at then both. “Two gentlemen.” She walks into the kitchen.

“Isn't she wonderful?” Sam says.

“She is very beautiful.” 

“And smart, funny, kind, courageous.”

“You love her.”

“Yes. We are in love.”

“Have you..?”

“No.” He looks to the kitchen and smiles wistfully,” no. Not yet. It is to important. It has to be perfect, that first time as it will be way more then a shag.”

“Oh.” He doesn’t know what else to say. They are in love and he is draw to her like a magnet. Cait walks back in and they all sit back down. She had brought out whisky and glasses. Jamie knows he has to be careful. He canna get hammered or he will say way to much. 

“Let's toast having you guys back together.” She says once Sam pours.

“Aye, it is so glad to see you brother.” He says as they clink glasses. Jamie watches her as she takes a drink. She doesn’t even flinch at the burn. He swallows hard. She can drink. Sam is also watching. 

“My lass can drink. Another reason I love her.” She laughs and the sound sends bolts of desire through both men.

“But not the main one, I hope?” she directs to Sam. She twirls the glass around before taken a smaller drink.

“No. Your sharp mind. That is what first attracted me to you. That and the jolt of recognition I saw when I first looked in your eyes.”

“Oh Sam!” She links their fingers and rest her head on his shoulder. “Even with…” she stops, recalling their company. Jamie really wants to know what the even is..and badly. 

“Yes,” he is looking deep in her eyes.,” I meant what I said. It wasn’t a line or we would have finished what was started.”

“True.” 

“Jamie sorry. Private conversation we will finish later.”

“No, I get it. It is hard when you are newly in love.” Said with a twist in his heart and gut. This crush, well, he would get over it. He must. And he won't let her see any of it.

“Thank you.” She answers. “I will be leaving soon so he can focus on visiting with you.”

“You don't have to!” he quickly says.

“I do. Sam and I see each other all the time.” After a another drink, Sam walks her across the hall. Jamie watches as he kisses her good night and sees her in before rejoining his twin.

“Now Jamie, what is going on?” he asks as soon as he steps back through the door.


	7. Brother's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jamie tell Sam the truth?

“What do you mean Sam?” He knew he wouldn't be able to hide from him but was hoping for a few minutes to get himself together out of her presence before he confronted him.

“You know exactly what I mean. I know she is beautiful. Stunning but.. You have never looked at any lass I am dating like that, no matter how attractive. That is one line we've never crossed.”

Jamie sits down on a chair, with a sigh. He runs his hands through his hair. Sam would except just lust. He would warn him not to try anything and that would be that. But, it wouldn’t be honest. He can be no less with the man that is the other part of him.

“Sit Sam.” He does, perching on the edge of the couch. “I first want to say, I will never do anything to hurt you. Not ever. No matter how I feel. Caitriona. Christ,” he meets his twins intense stare. “I understand the pull that you feel towards her. I felt the same as soon I meet her eyes. Not,” He is quick to add as Sam opens his mouth,” that I will ever say or do anything to let her know it. She is with you. I will in no way interfere with your relationship. I surely never meet to feel this way. You have to know that.”

“I… damn it Jamie! I can’t even blame you. I completely get it. It even makes sense at a basic level. We were one person for part of our existence. We are the same, gene deep. So, being pulled towards the same lass makes sense. But, she is the missing piece of me.”

“I know.”

“You do. Iffrin! You really do. How do we deal with this? She will be my wife. Your sister-in-law.”

“I don't know Sam. I really don't. I won't let her know. Other than that?” He shrugs. 

“I need a drink.” Sam declares picking up the whisky bottle. “you too?”

“Aye.” Sam pours for both of them. He hands Jamie a glass.

“Shall we toasts Caitriona Claire, the lass who has stole both of our hearts?”

“Aye. To Caitriona.” They click the glasses with strained smiles.

And they precede to get drunk. Sam gets more honest.   
“Do you think if she would have saw me first that we would have worked?”

“Maybe. We are a lot alike.” He honestly says.

“Damn.”

“You know I want you happy?” Sam adds, stumbling up to throw the empty bottle away. “But, I can't walk away from her. She is as much a part of me as you are.”

“I know. I wouldn’t ask.” 

They know nothing will be resolved tonight and decide to go to bed. Maybe things will look up in the morning. Jamie beds on his couch, laying his head where she had sat, Caitriona Claire. He falls into a drunk sleep breathing in her scent.


	8. A Trip to the A&E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is injured. Caitriona takes him to the hospital where things get more complicated.

Claire is exiting her flat when she hears a cry of pain come from Sam's flat. It doesn’t sound like Sam. Jamie, she thinks. She hurries to the door. ‘’Jamie, are you alright?’’  
‘’Caitriona, ah,’’ she hears him sigh. ‘’Can you come in? Please.’’

She does and finds him sitting on the floor in just the shorts he slept in. He is cradling his swelling left ankle. ‘’I dinna recall the blasted coffee table, ‘’ he blushes as she sits down beside him, ‘’ begging your pardon lass, and tripped over it.’’

‘’Hungover is it? Is Sam in the same condition?’’

‘’He must be but he still went to class. Has a test today.’’

She hums as she gently probes his leg and ankle. ‘’As for the language, I was raised in a large Irish family, I've heard worse.’’

‘’Irish? Your accent is queer.’’ She laughs and the sound takes his pain away for a moment.

‘’I spent several years in the States and traveling around Europe.’’ She explains as she carefully works down. Her hands feel bonny until they reach the first bruise of the ones rapidly spreading down his foot. He winces and utters a smile cry. ‘’Sorry. Jamie I worry it is more then sprained. I fear you have broke it. You need to go to the hospital. I will take you.’’

‘’I canna put you out. I am sure you were off to do something.’’

‘’The market. It will wait. I don’t know if Sam has told you but, I am stubborn. You can make it easy or hard, but I am taking you.’’

It is his turn to laugh. ‘’Okay lass. I will go.’’ She helps him to his feet and he tries hard not to put to much of his weight on her.   
‘’You need a shirt and a shoe for your right foot.’’

‘’I will bide.’’ He says through clinched teeth. Off the floor, he really feels the pain. She sees and nods.

‘’Can you make it to the lift? May car is right outside.’’ He is determined not to show weaknesses, in front of her. At least no more.  
A  
‘Aye.’’ They get to the lift and he leans against the back with a shudder. To distract himself from the pain, he focuses on her, how she feels against him, her scent( her hair and skin give off two distinct ones), her care and concern for him. He knows he will pay for it later but, for now, it helps.

The pavement is cold under his bare foot but the pain is worse. He leans against her car as she opens the door and helps him in. He finds he fits. ‘’Sam has rode there,’’ she answers the question in his eyes. ‘’hold tight. I will get you there as fast as I can.’’

He discovered something else about her as they head towards A&E, she is a horrid driver. The rules of the road are ignored as she moves in and out of traffic. She moves in and out of traffic ignoring both the turn signals and the speed limit. Her crazy driving both get him to the A&E in record time and endears her to him more. He is in deep trouble and fears more for the pain in his heart, then he does for the same in his foot.

She makes a race car driver stop at the doors. ‘’I will go fetch a wheelchair.’’ He tries to catch his breath as he waits. She returned with a nurse and wheelchair. They moved him to it as gently as they can. He is wheeled in and Caitriona text Sam while he is checked in.

‘’You have a break, right here,’’ the doctor tells them twenty minutes later after some painful x-rays. He points to the side of his foot where the bruise is darkest. ‘’We will cast it and try to get you in a walking cast in a few weeks. How are you with clutches?’’

‘’I’ve never used them.’’ He says through clinched teeth and she knows he is still in pain. She whirled on the doctor.

‘’He needs pain meds now! You will not be touching him until he gets it.’’ She places herself before him in a gesture of protection.

‘’I will send the nurse in now. Your girlfriend is quite protective.’’

He turns red. ‘’She is not.. She is dating my brother.’’ The doctor raises his eyes.

‘’I am. He is on the way here now.’’ She takes a seat by him and takes his hand. His heart, slowed by the pain meds the nurse just gave him, leaps at her touch. He tries to focus on what they are doing at his foot but, her touch and nearness are distracting. He finds himself watching her more then them. Her profile, the way her hair curled around her face, the way she bites her lip as she watches them apply the cast. He canna resist running his finger over her palm. She turns to look at him. That is when Sam walks in.


	9. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jamie have a serious talk. Will things be resolved?

The atmosphere in the room changes. Cait looks up and blushes. Jamie turns to look and flushes at the look on his brother's face.

‘’Sam.’’ He says. Cait had dropped his hand and stood up. The medics look up.

‘’Your brother, I presume.’’ The doctor says. 

‘’Samuel, what has the clod heid done?’’

‘’He has broken the bone on the side of his foot. He will need to be wear a cast for two to three weeks. Then the orthopedic doctor will change it to a walking cast for another couple weeks.’’

‘’Aye. But no permanent damage?’’

‘’Oh no. He is young and healthy. Will heal fine.’’ They finish up as Cait stands directly between them. She looks to what the medics are doing to Sam, who is staring at his brother. She walks over to him and lays her hand on his shoulder. Her touch has an immediate calming effect. His shoulders relax and he turns to her, giving Jamie a break from his stare. He gives her a smile and draws her close.

‘’Okay, Mr. Fraser, I will send the nurse in to adjust your crutches.’’ The doctor and the other nurse leave. For a minute, no one says a word. Cait breaks the silence.

‘’I was just holding his hand to provide comfort. The pain was bad. They didn’t offer him anything until I insisted.’’ He jerks at this, looking down at her with questioning eyes. ‘’Yes. I told the doc that he wouldn’t be touching him until they gave him something.’’

‘’She was great. That is truly all it was brother. She was just standing in your place, taking care of me.’’

‘’I am sure that is true. Cait baby, can you give me a moment with Jamie?’’ She looks between them, biting her lip. ‘’It will be fine, I promise.’’ He lifts her head and gently kisses her. 

‘’Okay. I will be close by if you need me.’’ She looks at both of them.

‘’Thanks babe.’’ Sam replies.

‘’Thank you Caitriona. For everything.’’ From Jamie. She slips out.

‘Sam, she didn’t do anything.’’ Jamie says as soon as she leaves.

‘’I am not worried about her. I know how you feel. I saw how you were looking at her.’’

‘’God Sam, I am trying! I am trying my bloody best! To hide how I feel for her, to guard my eyes, my actions, when every second she is like a drug running through my blood. A pull , that because of my love for you, I am trying to deny. To ignore.’’

‘’Jesus.’’ Sam whispers, sinking into the seat Cait was using.

‘’I f*cling hate this. I detest feeling this way. If I could stop it, I would. You have to know this?’’

‘’I do. I feel the same for her. Like she is a part of me. Christ Jamie, what do we do?’’

‘’I really don't know. I will be heading back soon. Maybe distance will help.’’ Sam just looks at him. ‘’Or not. I made a promise, I feel I've broken by catching her eye thus. I am sorry. I will do all I can to keep it from now on.’’

‘’Thank you. I am not mad at you. Just frustrated by the situation. You have done better then I would.’’

‘’Have I?’’

Sam grins at him. ‘’Aye, I would have already kissed her, in your place.’’

‘’I want too. Badly.’’ They both sigh. An hour later, he is taken his brother, casted and with new crutches, back to his flat. Cait had left for the market. The brother’s are still trying to figure out what to do.


	10. Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait make love

Sam went over to Cait's flat when she returns. He helps put her groceries away. She smiles at him, still not sure where they stand. He sees and reaches out to touch her face.

‘’Thank you for looking after my brother. I am glad you were there.’’

‘’I just did what I had to. I saw the bruises, you see and feared a break.’’

‘’And you were right.’’ He draws her into his arms and she rests her head over his heart.

‘’Sam, is he okay? Are you guys?’’

‘’Aye he is fine. Resting with his leg up.’’

‘And you two?’’

‘’We are fine.’’ She lifts up to find his eyes. ‘’Truly.’’ 

‘’Okay. When you walked in..’’

‘’I know you were both just doing what you had to. Cait, I want to ask you something?’’

‘’Yes?’’

‘’Will you, may we, ah?’’

‘’Sam?’’

‘’I want you Cait. Will you have me?’’

‘’Yes Sam. I will have you.’’ He groans and takes her lips. She sighs , standing on her toes to press tighter. He lifts up a and meets her eyes. She nods and takes her hand, leading him to her room. She lifts his shirt off, running her hands down his bare chest. He sighed  
.  
‘’God Cait! Your bonny hands.’’ She meets his eyes as she finds his nipples. With a smile, she rolls them between her thumbs and forefinger. ‘’Ahh!’’ his head falls back. ‘’You are going to kill me lass.’’

‘’But, you will die happy.’’ She states before stepping back and pulling her shirt off followed by her br

‘’Christ, yes I will.’’ His hands come out to find her own nipples. He rolls his own hands over them.

‘’There Jesus!’’ her own head falls back. He moves them both towards the bed. She falls onto it and he follows. His mouth follows his hands and she starts to whimper as he flicks her nipples with the end of his tongue. He brings them fully erect before drawing first one, then the other, deep in his mouth. Her hands rake through his hair.  
He then kisses back up and takes her lips. They are frantic, their bodies moving together, still clothed from the waist down. He is as hard as a rock against her as they rub against each other. 

‘’Now, I need you now!’’ She pants against him.

‘’Yes!’’ They move to get the rest of their clothes off. He fetches a condom out of his pants. He jerks it open and slips it on. ‘’Okay?’’ asks as he positions himself over her.

‘’Yes God please Sam.’’ She arches up, urging him inside her. He presses in and she calls out. ‘’Holy!’’

‘’F*ck!’’ he groans. She feels so good. So unbelievably good. ‘’Cait, oh my god!’’

‘’Yes!’’ She is panting against his chest. ‘’Harder Sam, I need to..’’ the rest is lost as he starts to move harder and faster in and out of her. She screams out instead as her body clamps against his as pleasure floods through her. He stills himself, letting her body relax. When it does, he starts to move slowly, just rocking in and out of her, letting her pleasure rebuilt and giving himself more control. He had never been on edge, never been more eager to let his body take over. But, he needs to let this first time last. 

She starts to move faster under him, seeking her pleasure again. He groans, pressing back against her. ‘’Cait, I can’t, I just..’’

‘’Please, please Sam come with me.’’ It is all he can stand and he speeds back up carrying them both over the edge.


	11. In which Cait Finds Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitr realizes how Jamie feels.

Cait sleeps in Sam's arms after drifting into a loved-well sleep. She wakes sometime later to him, propped on his elbow, staring at her.

‘What?’’ She hoarsely asks.

‘’You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.’’

‘’You say that because I've just slept with you.’’ She protests, touching her sex ruffled hair. He takes her hand and runs his own hand though her hair.

‘’I say that Cait because it is true. Because we didn’t just sleep together, we made love.’’

‘’Yes, we did.’’

‘’Are you hungry. You must be.’’ 

‘’I am a bit. I can cook something.’’

‘’No. I will get takeaway. You just rest.’’

‘’Thank you Sam.’’ He bends down a deeply kisses her before standing to get dressed. She whistles at his arse. He turns and grins at her. 

‘’I like yours fine too, you know.’’’

‘’Do you now?’’ she starts to move the bed clothes and raise.

‘’Dinna lass. I will never get you fed.’’ She falls back on the bed with a giggle. He kisses her again and slips out. She lays and relives the last few hours with a warm, content feeling until there is a knock on the door. She raises with a sigh, slips on her housecoat, and goes to see who it is.

She opens it to Jamie. He stands, balanced on the crutches. He looks her up and down, with a flush. She blushes herself and tightens it.

‘’Sorry. I was just looking for Sam.’’

‘’Come in and get off that leg. He will be back soon, just went to get takeaway.’’ He follows her in and sees the tussled bed and put it all together. 

‘’I should, ‘’ he is mortified and furious in a way he knows he has no business being. He doesn’t shield his eyes quick enough.

‘’Oh!’’ it is a whisper but he clearly hears it. 

‘’No lass. Please. Christ, you weren’t to know.’’ He falls down on to her sofa. ‘’ I promised Sam.’’

‘’He knew.’’

‘’Aye. I can’t keep anything from him. We are to close. Caitriona I, ‘’ a deep breath as his hand runs through his hair. ‘’ I will ne' come between you. I would ne' hurt either of you like that. Ever.’  
’  
‘’Is it just lust?’’ 

‘’That it were. It seems my brother and I have found the same, ‘’ another deep sigh, ‘’ piece of our heart. It makes sense, in a way. I mean, we were one once.’’

‘’Oh God.’’ She takes a seat beside him. ‘’Oh Jesus!’’ 

‘’Don’t fret yourself about it. Look. You are with him.’’ A glance at the bed. A third sigh.’’ Really together. I will get over you. I came to tell Sam that I am heading back. It is best for everyone.’’

‘’But Jamie, you… I don’t want to come between you and him.’’

‘’Please Caitriona, it isn't your fault.’’

‘’Cait, you can call me Cait.’’

‘’No. That is Sam's name for you.’’

‘’Then call me Claire. It is my middle name.’’

‘’Claire, Sorcha, it fits.’’

‘’Sorcha?’’

‘’Light. It means light and is your name in the Gaelic.’’

‘’Sweet. That’s,’’ she shivers as she feels it. The heat. The pull. It is there. Not as strong as it is with Sam but..’’

‘’F*ck,’’ Jamie groans, ‘’ I must go.’’ He stands and at that moment Sam walks back in.


	12. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serious discussion and a comprise reached

All the air in the room feels heavier. Cait doesn’t know what to do. Janie stands balanced on his good leg, holding himself up with one crutch. Sam stands in the doorway holding takeaway bags. No one speaks or moves. They could be a picture or portrait. Finally.

‘’So you know. Did he tell you?’’

‘’Not in words. Come in Sam. Jamie, sit down. We must discuss it.’’ She decided to grab the bull by the horns. She waited until they obeyed her. Jamie sitting back down. Sam walked in, laid the food on her table, and joined them. He set across from the couch, on the love seat and gestured for Cait to join him. She does and he takes her hand.

‘’Cait, you have the floor.’’

‘’He came to see you. Instead he found evidence that we had made love. His eyes gave him away. He was very apologetic. Said he promised you he wouldn’t let me know.’’

‘’He did. Oh, you want to know why I didn’t tell you?’’

‘’Well yes.’’

‘’To avoid this. To avoid walking in, a second time to sexual tension between my brother and my girl.’’

‘’He is your brother, your twin. Did you think I wouldn’t figure it out? I know, you were hoping. None of us want this. None of us asked for it. But, it is here and must be dealt with.’’

‘’I was coming to tell you I was leaving Sam. To avoid this. But, she is right. It can’t be avoided now.’’

‘’Okay fine. Now what? Cait, do you feel the same?’’

‘’That is a loaded question. Yes and no. For you, it is stronger but, I do feel a pull towards Jamie too. A pull I was also trying to ignore.’’

He stands and starts pacing, pulling at his hair. Jamie sits, trying to avoid his eye, tapping his fingers nervously on his leg. Cait, watches them both. She isn't sure what will happen next but is glad that it is all out in the open now  
.  
‘’You want her, she you, me her, and she me. Does that cover it?’’ He directs towards Jamie.

‘’Aye.’’

‘’Look Jamie, we have always been good at sharing, but this would be like taking my heart out and handing it to you, praying I get it back whole. I don’t know how to do that.’’ There is no answer to that and they all go quiet again. 

‘’I can’t do this. Come between you two.’’ She starts to get up and leave before realizing that she is just in a robe and it is her flat. That and them both calling out for her not to go, stops her. ‘’What then? I am Cait with Sam, half the week and Claire with Jamie the other half?’’ It was meant to be a joke but both brothers are looking at each other in wonder.

‘’Aye Claire, something like that.’’

‘’We would have to have strict rules.’’

‘’And schedules. But, aye just maybe.’’

‘’What? Are you blokes serious?’’ She looks from one to the other like they had lost their minds.

‘’Cait, can you chose, right now?’’

‘’No Sam. But..?’’

‘’I know it is a bit unorthodox. I just can’t see my brother nor the woman I love harmed. I can’t see you nor him yearning for the other. If sharing you is the only way to work it out, then sharing you is what we can do.’’

‘’You will be Cait for him, Claire for me.’’Jamie adds.

‘A way to keep it separate?’’

‘’Aye.’’ Sam agrees.

‘’Christ. I guess it can work. Crazy but so is falling in love with identical twins.’’

‘’I have to head back to Edinburgh, for school soon. You stay here, with Sam. Then you can join me there. That should make things easier.’’

‘’Yes, that works.’’ Sam says.

‘’Okay, I am going to leave you guys.’’ He stumbles back up.

‘’Sam, close your eyes. I am going to kiss your brother good bye.’’ He looks at her, nods, and does. She walks over and takes his face in her hands. ‘’Okay,’’ she asks him.

‘’Aye Claire.’’ It is different. Jamie’s kiss is powerful but that power is held in check. She shivers at the thought of it being free. ‘’Thank you,’’ he whispers against her lips when they pull apart.

‘’So, will you still be there when I come back?’’ Sam asks.

‘’Aye, you and I need to talk.’’

‘’Yes we do.’’

.


	13. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jamie discuss roles for their strange relationship with Caitriona Claire.

They stare at each other. Cait/Claire had sent Sam home after a round of reassuring love making. Now he faces his brother.. Neither now where to begin. This is uncharted territory. It isn’t like sharing a toy or a class. They both love the same woman. She loves them.

“There must be very firm rules.” Sam finally says. “I really don’t wish to know anything about you and her.”

“I agree. Fully.”

“If I dinna love her and you so much.” Sam sighs as he finally walks all the way in and takes a seat beside him.

“Same.” They grin at each other and some of the tension breaks. “If she fully chooses one of us?”

“Then the other will back away.”

“How long can we do this Sam, without losing our mind?”

“Not sure. Another rule. If it gets to where any of the three of us can't handle it, the others will be understanding.”

“Absolutely. Also if it becomes to much on our relationship.”

“Aye, it is ironic that you are the only one I would ever be comfortable doing this with. I wouldn’t trust anyone else.”

Sam smiles.” I feel the same. I guess it makes sense this situation.. Her feelings and ours. We are so close. So much alike. We fell hard for her because, if we hadn’t split, then we would have, as one person, found or soulmate in her.”

“And she in us. Makes sense. She is getting the best of us. The outdoor stuff with you. Hiking and picnics and the like. The indoor stuff, the museum and lectures with me.”

“Lucky lass. And she will be Cait with me and Claire with you. It can work. You are off this weekend, right?”

“Aye.”

“So is she. So she can spend the weekend with you. Until classes are over, she will be spending more time with me. Over the summer, we will make that up.”

"Aye. It works. I ken she likes you more anyway.”

“Right now. That may change wants she spends time with you.”

“Ye think?”

“Crips Jamie. Don't make me answer that.”

“Sorry. I will leave tomorrow so you two can be alone.”

“Thank you Jamie.”


	14. Jamie and Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first time. Happy Thanksgiving. You're welcome.

The weekend soon arrives and Claire prepares to leave to see Jamie. 

‘’Are you sure, Sam?’’ She asks before she gets ready to head out.

‘’No, but you must go. It will be fine Cait.’’

‘’Yes, you know I love you.’’

‘’I do. I also know you love him. And he, you. So go love. I will see you Monday.’’

‘’Monday.’’ She agrees. She kisses him hard and slips into her car. He watches until it is out of sight.

She arrives in Edinburgh and finds the University easily. He lives of campus, thank goodness, but is meeting her here. She walks into the small cafe' where they are meeting and sees him right away. He starts to stand to greet her and she hurries to him.

‘’Don’t Jamie. On that leg.’’ 

‘’Och Claire, this how I was raised.’’

‘’I know. I appreciate it.’’ She sits across from him and he reaches for her hand. They both sigh at the connection. 

‘’Would you like something to eat?’’ 

‘’Yes thanks.’’ They order as their hands twist together in the center of the table. The waitress, a uni student that knows Jamie, grins at them. He doesn’t pay her any mind. His entire focus is on Claire and, for this time, hers is on him. 

‘’Was it hard?’’ he asked her. His voice is lowered, intimate. In the midst of the chaos of the cafe', the are the center of their own universe.

‘’Yes, at first. I asked him if it was okay.’’

‘’He said?’’

‘’At the end, yes. He knows you love me and I, you. He also knows I love him.’

‘’All true.’’

‘’But, now, and for the next two days, I am Claire and I am yours.’’

His growl is involuntary. As is her answering moan. The waitress brings out their orders. Her eyes go up at the vibes coming off of them. 

‘’Someone is getting shagged today.’’ She thinks as she leaves them.

They eat and try to keep the conversation on safe topics. She tells him about her huge Irish family. He tells her his side of some of the stories from his childhood. They laugh, flirt, and get more turned on. By the time they are done, there is no question about the next step. 

‘’I wasn’t intending to..’’ He confesses between frantic kisses. They had made it back to his flat and are currently pressed against his front door.

‘’Really? I was.’’ She had decided there needed to be a clear line between Cait and Claire. Claire was wanton while Cait was careful. Claire wore Victoria Secret beneath her clothes while Cait wears more comfortable underwear. This situation allows her to express both sides of herself as she loves both these men.

‘’It is just,’’ he loses his train of thought as she works those hungry hands under his shirt. Her fingers start do some magic on his nipples. ‘’ah, we barely ken each other.’’

‘’I know you at a soul level Jamie. Do you want me to stop?’’

‘’God no. I want you. Just didn’t wish to, ah Dhai,’’ said as her hand work farther down. ‘’pressure or presume.’’

‘’You aren't. Are you a true Scott, Jamie?’’ her hands work inside his pants. ‘’Ah nice. You are.’’

He can’t and doesn’t wish to argue farther. The want is overwhelming. He pulls at her shirt, getting it off to find a verra skimpy bit of lace holding her breasts up.

‘’Victoria’s Secret.’’ She explains as she works his shirt off. 

‘Not much of a secret.’’ He aches to touch her but is hesitant. That is until she places his hand on her. ‘’You are bloody beautiful.’’ He just barely runs his hand over her, peaking her nipples.   
‘’So are you.’’ He is a bit less muscular then Sam but still beautifully built. She explores his arms and chest. He starts to kiss down her chest and she arches up in encouragement. He doesn’t remove her bra, at first, just licks across it. ‘’Jesus f+ck. There!’’ He pulls her nipple into his mouth and busily sucks, pulling hard. She fists her hands in his hair. ‘’Good. So bloody good.’’ He pushes the fabric down and takes her back in his mouth. He is rougher then Sam, pulling and twisting, to her delight. She craves hard and fast. Craves to be taken. So, she moves them to the floor. Their pants disappear. She finds him bare under his jeans as she helps him out of them. They both curse as it is moved over his cast. His laughter dies out as he sees her, in the panties that match the bra.

‘’Holy!’’ he whispers.

‘’Like it?’’

‘’God yes.’’ She lays him flat and slowly kisses her way up his leg. ‘’Claire?’’

‘’Relax Jamie.’’ She licks his inner thigh and his cock jumps. She grins as she reaches it. Her tongue continues to climb as his breath increases. He starts to mumble something in Gaelic. She licks up to the tip before taken him in her mouth. She works him until his words become moans. She then slips off and slips a condom on. He watches as she slips the slip of lace off and positions herself over him. ‘’Okay?’’

‘’Aye. Please!’’ She holds him up and slips onto him. ‘’Holy hell!’’

‘’Yes! You feel so bloody good. Oh God Jamie!’’

‘’Claire, Claire! ‘’ She starts too rock and he pulls her down to reach her nipples. Sucking, licking, and flicking, as he meets her rocks. 

‘’Jamie! I am going to cum!’’

‘’Aye baby!’’ he looks up to see her face, transformed to angelic in her pleasure. He carefully flips them over, staying joined. ‘’I must..’’

‘’Please take me hard Jamie!’’ With a growl, he does. Pulling her hands over her head, stretching her fully out beneath him, he pounds into her. More Gaelic and sweat pull out of him. She stares into his eyes and sees as he gets close. ‘’I love you Jamie.’’ She declares just as he cums.

‘’God, I love you too.’’


	15. Wow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie try to explain what they are feeling.

‘’Wow!’’ It is the first thing he says after they finish. He lays with his head against her neck and his voice tickles her and increases the aftershocks from her orgasm.

‘’Wow covers it. Was it what you expected?’’ He laughs and she almost groans. He moves to her side, thinking he had hurt her and she curled back up around him. He smiles and pulls her close.

‘’I wasn’t sure what to expect. I knew it would be intense from the heat but, God, that was the most powerful thing I've ever..’’

‘’Yah, the want, it was powerful. I knew,’’ she stops, hesitant a minute,’’ I knew I could be wanton with you, wild. To be able to explore that part of me. But, I didn’t expect the feelings. Don’t get wrong, I do love you. I just didn’t realize how much. This is going to be more complicated then I thought.’

‘’Oh. So it was mainly about sex with me?’’

‘’No Jamie. Let me try to explain. I have always been the good girl. I did some modeling to pay for University, including modeling some of the same type of bra and panties I had on today.’’

‘’You were a Victoria Secrets model?’’

‘’Yes, but I wasn't doing the typical model stuff. I didn’t sleep around, do drugs, any of that. I just wanted to get enough money to pay for my courses. The good girl still. I didn’t want to sleep around, or anything. But, I wanted to be more then the good girl, to be just a bit naughty. Claire can be that person. Claire wears Victoria Secret and has sex in the floor. Claire is wanton and a bit wild.’’

‘’That I get, to be able to explore both sides of your personality. Can I ask who Can’t is?’’

‘’Cait is the completely respectable uni student. She is the one who calls her parents once a week. The one who fell in love with her sweet, helpful neighbor. The one who felt shame at being attracted to his twin. The other half of me, my twin, if you will, that I had to shed to come here.’’

‘’Are you okay with that? Leaving part of yourself behind to come here?’’

‘’I am. For she is still here. Just not on top, ‘’ a bit of a giggle at her unintentional double meaning, ‘ for now. To be free to let Claire come out and play, it is wonderfully freeing.’’

‘’Let’s get up off the floor.’’ He helps her up and, still nude they land on his couch. She rest her head on his chest, twirling the hairs around. He plays with hers. 

‘’I didn’t mean to love you as much as I do, as much as I do him.’’ She confesses. ‘’I am not sure what to do about it.’  
’  
‘’You are, to me, the person I have been searching for all my life. It is a problem, eh, because he fills the same. Him, I , and you. To have a poly relationship is not something I ever expected. To have it with my brother, it was a line we ne' crossed. But, you made keeping that line, impossible. You can be Claire here and Can’t there but, for how long? Marriage, children, how is that be possible here? And to think of you with someone else, not me or him, it tears my guts Claire.’’

‘’Mine too.’’ She climbs into his lap, needing to be closer. ‘’children! With you two sharing the same DNA, I wouldn’t be able to determine paternity, should an accidentally pregnancy happen. I do want children though. Complex doesn’t begin to cover it.’’

‘’Worries for another day, aye?’’ her nude presence on his lap is doing things to him. He wants to lay her out on his bed and service her properly. He wants to guide himself into her and take her roughly. He wants to make her forget every other man she has ever been with. He wants.

She gets it. Standing, she takes his hand. ‘’Show me your room, Jamie.’’ He does and they barely leave it all weekend.


	16. A Hike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait take a hike and talk.

Sam and Cait both have a day off from classes the following week. He asked her if she will go monro climbing with him. Things have been strained between them since she had returned from Jamie's. She had tried to keep it the same but knowing she had spent the weekend in his brother's arms and bed, was a hard thing to get past, even though he had encouraged it. So, she is eager to do something with him. 

“You may have to help me.”

“No problem. I will carry you if I need to.” She grins and bumps shoulders with him.

“I don’t think that will be necessary but, thank you.” 

They dress and he bends down to check her boots. He tightens her laces a bit more and they head out.   
She watches him out of the corner of her eye as they drive deeper into the Highlands. She watches the tension leave his body the farther they get into the country. She lays her head against his shoulder and sighs as she relaxes also.

“I know I have been a bit of a clod heid since you have returned Cait. I know I encountered this and had no room to complain. Forgive me.”

“Of course you are forgive. This is hard. I knew it would be but. I didn’t expect it to be this difficult either.” They both sigh. He stops at the foot of a monro. She looks up and catches her breath. 

“I will see you safe. Promise.”

“I know. I trust you.” He smiles broadly and comes around to open her door. He helps her out and keeps her hand as the approach the monro. 

“There is a spot in the middle where we can rest of even stop if needed.”

“Good. Okay. Let’s do this.” He squeezed her hand and they start off. The climb is easy, at first. They talk as they head up about inconsequential things. Music and movies, mutual friends. As the climb starts to get harder, she focuses on breathing, on the pounding of her heart. As promised, there is a place to stop. A natural bench made of a shaped fallen tree. She collapses gratefully into it.

They catch their breathes and hydrate. They then sit, admiring the view and start to talk about important things.

“What do we do when you wish to marry?” Sam asks. He had lifted her legs up in his lap and is rubbing them.

“God, you two are a lot alike.”

“He asked the same?”

“He did. Asked about marriage and children. You know if I am to accidently get pregnant, I would have no way to know who the daddy is.”

“Christ!” he turns a bit white. “That is right. The DNA would be the same.”

“Yep. So must be super careful. As for your question, I have no idea. I pray by the time that is something I am considering, that I will have some idea. Can’t marry you both.”

“No. We are not Mormons.”

She giggles and then moans as he presses on a especially tender spot. “No, and even then it is just multiple wives.”

“That seems unfair. The lasses should have a chance for variety too.”

“It is the same issue we were just discussing. Woman bare the babies. Guys want to know that they are the daddy. “

“Makes sense, I guess.”

“Yah.” She closes her eyes as he works farther up, pressing and relaxing the muscles there. “Sam, you keep that up and we may have to hurry home.”

“Oh,” his eyes go up,” Am I getting to you Cait?”

“Yes. You know you are.” It is Wednesday and they have yet to be intimate since she returned on Monday morning.

“Aye, come Cait, let's head down.”


	17. Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait make tender love.

Tender. He is so tender. She knows Jamie can be but Sam always is. As he lowers her on to the bed and pulls her boots off followed by her socks. Her feet are then massaged between his strong, warm hands. Her head falls back and soft sighs escape as he works the soreness from the hike, out.

“Ah, nice Sam. God don't stop.” He chuckles and presses a bit harder. “Ah Christ!” Her head falls back and she starts to moan.

“Lord Cait, those wee noises of yours. Give them all to me baby.” 

“They are all yours.” For now, he thinks. But now it is enough.

“Lets see what other noises you can make baby.” He slips her pants off and massages up those wonderful long legs of hers. He is properly rewarded when her moans turn into soft sighs. They make his heart ache. He aches to make tender love to her.

His hands work up to her upper thighs and he moves up to kiss her. She sighs into it. Those sighs become keens when his hand works it's way into her knickers. He strokes her as her kisses down her neck. His other hand unbuttons her shirt. Kissing across her bra, his other hand picks up speed.

“Sam please!” He grins before pushing the bra out of the way and slipping his mouth around her. She starts to pant and move against his hand. With a deep suck and a hard stroke, she cums.

Her shaking hands reach for him, pulling at his clothes. “Sam, I need you inside me.” 

“So, you will have me Cait?” he teases as he pulls his clothes off.

“Yes Sam. I will have you.” He slips a rubber on and guides himself into her. “Ah God yes!” Her legs come up to hold him in place as he slowly slips in and out of her. His pace is gentle, a slow rebuild. He holds her eyes as he holds himself over her. Her hands come up to trace his face and he kisses her fingers as they run over his lips. 

“I love you Cait.”

“I love you Sam. Oh!” He presses just a bit harder as she starts to cum. She calls out his name, in breathless wonder as her body clinches around him. It is the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. 

“Cait, Christ Cait!” he groans out himself as his strokes become unmanageable. She takes his lips, swallowing his final scream as he cums deep inside her.


	18. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three get together to discuss the situation.

It had to happen. They are brothers, after all. They have to be together some time. Caitriona thinks it a good idea and neither can deny her anything. She wishes to make sure that the situation isn’t effecting their relationship. 

They meet at her flat. It is a fairly neutral spot. She has prepared dinner for them, cleaned the small flat thoroughly, and dressed in her prettiest dress, leaving her hair hanging down and free

Sam arrives first, of course. He smiles when he sees her, looking so bonny. 

“You are beautiful.” He tells her, taken her hand to kiss it.

“Thank you Sam. You are very handsome yourself.” He is dressed in jeans and a blue button down shirt. It brings out the blue in his eyes. “Come and have a seat. Jamie will be here soon.”

“Aye. Will be good to see him.” They hadn't been in the same place since this arrangement started a month ago. She spent weekends with Jamie and the week with Sam. It is working for her but, she wants to make sure it is working for them.

“Yes it will be nice for you two to be together.” Tonight will also be another tests, of sorts, as Jamie will be spending the night with her. It is time to test the boundaries. If this is going to work, they most continue to be stretched.

Jamie arrives soon after. He walks in and meets Sam's eyes. He stands and the two brothers embrace. Caitriona breathes a sigh of relief. So far, so good. It also tickles her to see that they are dressed alike. Jamie’s jeans and shirt are just a bit darker blue and he has the walking cast.

He turns to greet her after greeting his brother. “Claire. You are very bonny.” 

“Thank you.” He hugs her and kisses the side of her neck. This brings shivers down her body that she tries to hide from Sam. This was to be a purely platonic evening, as long as they are all together. “Come. Let's eat. I'm starved.” She blushes at the unintended double meaning. She takes each of their hands and leads them into her dining room\kitchen.

They chat about classes as they eat. The guys discuss family. 

“Mam keeps asking if I am dating anyone. Not sure how to answer that.” Jamie says as the dishes are gathered up after. Sam had told them, when they first meet, about her.

“That is a good question.” He carries the dishes over to the dishwasher, loads it, and starts it. 

“Alright, it is time to discuss it.” Caitriona declares. They all head back into the living room. She directs them to the couch and sits across from them. “This is the kind of stuff we need to discuss all together. What and how to tell people. Where this is going? If it is sustainable long term. That kind of stuff.”

“Cait, you seem to have thought about it. What are your thoughts?”

“Well, you guys or all of us, need to tell your parents. It is a good test on how everyone else will react.”

“Oh boy.” They say together.

“I know. Scary but.. If we are to keep doing this, we have to.”

“If?” Jamie asks.

“Well the sustainability of it is another thing to discuss. Can this continue long term? I want it to. I love you both. I couldn’t just say, I only wish to see one.”

“And neither of us wish to lose you. So..” Sam offers.

“So, to keep it long term we?” 

Both man look at each other then shrug together. She watches them, with a frown. Did they not know either?  
“Well, we could..”

“It could work. We would need a test..”

“Aye. To live all together. Could over the summer.”

“Yes that would do.”

“Hey guys. What are we talking about.” She finally demands.

“We marry you.” Sam explains.

“We? But you both can't.” she looks even more confused.”

“Not legally. One legally the other by hand fasting. It is an auld commitment service. Would bind ye to whomever ye don't legally marry.”

“We would have to do a trial by living all together,” Sam adds. “I am thinking three bedroom. That way we would each have privacy and could come and go as well..”

“Wait. Just hold your horses gentlemen. I agree living all together will make things easier. But marriage. A bloody poly marriage! Between the three of us. Then what? I take turns having your children?”

Jamie moves first, joining her on the love seat, he pulls her in his arms. “Sh mon ghaud. We are just trying to figure out the future not proposing right now. Just trying to find a way to work this that doesn’t cut you in two.” 

“He is right. We just wish to do this in a way that keeps us all together. We both love you Cait. Neither can imagine living a live without you. So, we just are trying to work it out. May be, hell is, a bit strange but, it may work for us.”

“It could actually work. I never thought of that solution. Mainly because I wasn’t sure you two would be able to handle ahh, well you know.”

“That is what the testing will be for. We might not be able to. But will try. For you and ourselves. We love you and each other. I wouldn’t wish to see his heart broke. I know he feels the same,” Jamie nods,” and neither wants to see yours. So, we will try.”

“Wow. I wasn't sure what would come of today. A possible long term solution wasn’t even a consideration.”

“It seems Sam and I have been thinking.” He gives her another hug before rejoining his brother.

“As for bairns, we will discuss together how many you want and divide it up.”

“What if I just want one?” she asks.

“Well then ahh.” Sam isn't sure how to answer that.

“No worries. I want at least two maybe more. With three adults we can handle a bit.”

“That we can.” 

“Well okay. We solved, or possibly solved, a lot. Much better then expected.”

“Aye. Well, ye get the most benefits from this arrangement Claire. Not that we are complaining. If it works, we both will be with the one we love. Our soulmate. And ye will be with yours.”

“Very true.” They talk some more, discussing the best place to look for a three bedroom flat and other details. They decide to tell their parents in a month when they have a week holiday. To do it in person and then tell Caitriona’s.

“Will your father wish us dead.” Sam asks.

“I am not sure what his and mum's reaction will be. Honestly.”

“Could be bad. Good thing there are two of us.” Jamie adds.

“Aye. A very good thing.” 

Sam wishes them a good night, soon after and the first part of the experiment begins.


	19. A Test.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They test the boundaries of these new arrangment. A bit explicit.

She and Jamie just look at each other after Sam leaves. To be here, alone, with Sam right across the hall, is weird. To be hours away is different. But, if this is to work?

He walks slowly over and takes her hands. “Okay? I can spend the night with Sam.”

“No. Please stay here. We need to.”

“Aye. I know we shocked you tonight.” They take a seat back on the love seat and she relaxes against him.

“A bit, yes. I hadn't thought of that. Marriage yes. But to you or him? I couldn’t see just choosing one. This way, I can have you both.”

“And we you.” He exhales and pulls her closer, running his fingers through her hair. “People will think it strange and immoral.” He warns.

“I know.” She melts against him as he starts to massage her head. “That feels wonderful.”

“Hm, which one of us?” 

“Who will I marry?”

“Aye?” he works down to her neck and she groans. 

“I don't know. I don’t want to marry anytime soon. Finish school and all first.”

‘We ken that. Just..”

“Does it matter Jamie, truly? I will be committed to you both.”

“I guess not.” He works done to her back and she lays down, landing on across his lap. He presses harder, working the tension out of her.

“I meet and fell in love with him first.” She says as his hand works lower, cupping and exploring her arse. The other ghosts across her breast. “Oh!”

“You did but, who do you love more?” He thinks but doesn’t ask. He fears the answer. Instead he just continues his slow seduction. His hand works between her opening legs, stroking her from the arse down. He works under her dress and fingers her over her bra.

“Oh Jamie, please!”

“There aye.” He teases as he presses harder.

“Yes!” He moves the dress up and pulls her knickers down. Replacing his fingers, he works her towards orgasm. “Please Jamie. I need you inside me!”

“I want to watch you come apart first.” Her hands claw at the cushion as she starts to do just that. Her breathing speeds up, her heart under his questing fingers does the same , his fingers get wetter. 

“Oh God!” She calls out as she starts to move faster against his hand. “Yes!” 

When she comes back to herself, she starts to pull at his clothes. He helps her and pulls her dress and bra off. They fall onto the couch and he slips a condom on and slips inside her.

The couch is old and makes a loud creaking sound. That, along with their loud groans and moans, can be heard in the hall. Mrs. Fitz, passing by, stops and smiles. She likes the lass and thinks the lad is good for her. She is surprised when the lad, Sam, comes out. He flushes as the noises before politely greeting her. 

“I am sorry lad.” She says, laying her hand on his sleeve. Maybe she can matchmake with her granddaughter, she thinks.

“Oh no. It is alright. It is my brother, my twin. We are in a poly relationship. It is all good.” She stares at him as he walks away. She will never understand these young people.


	20. An Excuse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam ponders the situation and meets a new friend.

His smile fades as he leaves Mrs. Fitz presence. He knows exactly how the sound travels in Cait's apartment. He knows exactly where they are.

“Iffrin!” He softly swears. He, they couldn’t have went into her room and closed the door? A deep sigh as he runs down the stairs. Away from her soft keens of pleasure. 

He is heading out to ger some things he needs for class. It is his excuse, anyway. The books and supplies for a course he isn’t taken until next quarter, can wait. But..

“Lord how am I, are we, to ever do this. To allow the woman who holds my heart, who I wish to be my wife, to bear my children, to do the same with Jamie? But, how can I not? How can I deny him the same happiness? How can I make her chose? She loves him too? And, he loves her as fiercely as I do?” It is a true prayer as he enters the bookstore. 

He picks out the books and notebooks he needs and walks to the front to pay without really seeing anyone. The lasses voice startles him. 

“Who is she lad?” He looks up at her, the cashier. He shrugs for how is he to explain. Though they will have to eventually. Why not start with her?

“I am in a poly relationship with the woman I've been waiting my life for and my identical twin brother. Who feels the same way avout her.”

A low whistle greets his confession. “The lass? How does she feel?”

“She is madly I love with us both.” Again he hears her breathy, I am cumming moan of “Jamie.” F*ck!

“Wow! I am Mary, by the way.” She puts out her hand.

“San.” He takes it. 

“Look Sam. I'm off in five minutes. Let me ring you up and take you out for a cup of coffee or something stronger and you can vent about it.”

“Thanks Mary. I would like that.”


	21. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Mary all about Caitriona Claire.

He sits across from her. Mary. She looks at him before offering her hand.

“Mary MacNab.” He grins as he takes it.

“Samuel Fraser.”

“Sam though?” She ask with her eye brows up.

“Oh aye. Sam.”

“So Sam, tell me about this lass that has both your hearts.”

“Caitriona Claire. Cait to me. Claire to Jamie.”

“It makes it easier, eh? The separate names?”

“It is supposed to.” He sighs deeply, looking down into his coffee cup like it held the secrets of how to bloody do this. She waited, sipping her own, giving him time. “I meet her first, at uni. She is studying biology. Wishes to do cancer research.”

“Impressive.”

“Aye,” he looks up with the biggest smile, “ she is verra smart, beautiful, funny.. Anyway, the connection was instant. I asked her to coffee and we walked off with fingers linked. I knew, we were made for each other. We talked and I found out she lives right across the hall in the same block of flats.” Another sigh. “I called Jamie right away. Told him I found her. His future sister-in-law. We, Cait and I, spend almost every evening together, studying, watching the telly, cooking. Then Jamie came to meet her. He was as gobble-smacked as I was. She was too. So now,” a shrug,” he is my identical twin, ye see. Us finding the one person we can’t live without, in the same lass, well it makes sense.”

“What did you do?”

“He lives in Glasgow. So, the simplest was to have Cait, err Claire, spend the weekends there. The weeks here. It was working but now he is here, well, at her flat.”

“Ah!” 

“A test you see. For we both wish a future with her.”

“So, she moves back and forth?”

“Nae, the plan is that we get a flat or house together, for the summer. Three bedrooms. To see if it is even possible. If it is, one of us legally marries her, the other is hand fast.”

“You both marry her?”

“The plan, eh. If it works, she gets us and we keep each other and her.”

“I see. Lucky lass. But you are here, having coffee with a stranger instead of at home?”

“I heard them. Heard her. I ken how she sounds when.. To hear her sounding thus while saying his name.. I canna have her choose, that is the hell of it. I canna lose her. I canna lose him. They are both a part of me.”

“Man, I am sorry. I can't imagine how hard this is. Who will marry her?”

“I think it should be me. But, it is up to her. The bigger question is, how do I live with them? If I canna handle the sounds from across the hall?”

“Soundproofing. If you really wish to do this.”

“It isn’t a matter of wish. I can see no other option that will not split us all in two.”

“The love is that strong?” His smile is wistful as he looks out on something, or is it someone, she can’t see.

“It is the most powerful thing I've ever known.”


	22. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's reaction to Sam's coffee date with Mary.

“Where were you?” he is confronted by Cait as soon as he exits the lift. She stands, hands on her hips, staring at him.

“Where is Jamie?” 

“Still asleep.” A deep sigh. Sam is sure he was. They are in the hall so he guides her into his flat. 

“But you aren’t. I doubt he noticed I wasn’t here.” He is frustrated and angry, even though he has no right to be.

“You didn't sleep here. Where were you Sam?” 

“Neither did you or Jamie.”

“Is that what this is about?” Now she is both scared and angry, a bad combo. “Is that why?”

“Why I what? Huh Cait? What do you think I did? I know exactly what you did and even where? What do you think I did?”

“I don't bloody know! All I know is you weren’t here!”

“I couldn’t be! F*ck Cait! I stepped into the hall and heard you!. Hell, you couldn’t have went into the bedroom? You had to.. So I left went down to the bookstore. That is where I found someone who would listen to me. Someone to talk to. The cashier. Mary.”

“Mary?” 

“Aye, Mary MacNab. She saw the look on my face and knew something was wrong. I told her the situation as practice. We had coffee and talked.”

“Coffee. But that is our thing.” Her eyes fill with tears.

“Christ lass, I am sorry but, look it can't be just us. Us three. I must have someone outside this small circle to vent to. If this is to work, I must.”

“I am sorry. So, you told your mate about this.” She emphasizes ‘mate' and Sam hears the jealousy in her voice. Good. 

“Aye. She suggested soundproofing.”

“I should’ve, we should have went into the bedroom. Sorry.”

“Yes but,” If this is to work I must get used to hearing. You are loud Cait. There is no getting around that.”

“Talked and..”

“She offered to let me sleep at her place.” Silence for a few heartbeats before..

“You spend the night at another woman's house!”

“Aye, on her couch. Where does my brother slumber Cait?”

“That is different. You agreed.”

“I agreed because I had no choice! Not because I want him pulling the same sounds out of you that I do!”

“Did you sleep with her? “Angry tears run down her face. He longs to sooth them away but, sees an opportunity to let her feel some of what he is feeling.

“And If I did?” 

“You bloody f*cking bastard!” she screams out. She goes to slap him and he catches her arm.

‘”Stop it! I said if I did. Not that I did. You are the only woman I want. She is a mate. She just offered her couch and a listening ear. If she would have offered more, I wouldn’t have taken it. I love you. Only you. I want you and only you.” She is fully sobbing now and Sam pulls her full into his arms. 

“Sorry!” She is brokenly hiccupping against him.

“Me too. I was hurt and angry. Well, I guess I failed this test.”

“I guess I did too.” He laughs weakly. “How are we ever going to be able to do this?”

“With practice. I should have stayed.”

“And we should have went into the bedroom.”

“Aye. Come love. Let's make sleepy head breakfast.”


	23. Abbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins and C talk. Who is Abbie?

Jamie slips out of the room as they are finishing cooking. He smiles when he sees Claire and nods at Sam.

“Good morning brother.”

“Good morning Jamie. Coffee?” He hands him a cup. “Thank you.” Caitriona watches them before insisting they have a seat at her table. 

“Okay. Let’s talk. I think the only way for this to work is with open communication.”

“Agree.” Sam says.

“Absolutely.” His twin agrees.

“Good.” She plates up the omelets her and Sam had made and sits them before them. “Let's talk.” She joins them. “Jamie, Sam heard us from the hall..”

He gets a bit red. “Christ. Sorry.”

“Something I must get used to. We must. She is vocal.” Caitriona tries not to blush. Honesty, she reminds herself.

“Well, who’s fault is that.”

The brothers look at each other and the tension is broken by their laughter.

“I guess we are good.” Jamie says.

“Aye. We are.””

“Yes, you are. Sam spend the night away from his flat though, because of.. Well.”

“Where were you brother?”

“At a mate's. A lass named Mary. She works at the bookstore. I went in to buy some textbooks.” He tells him the whole story.

“On the couch, eh?”

“Yes. She is just a mate. I love Cait.”

“Aye.” She had got up to take their dishes into the kitchen. “Aye, and that is the problem.”

“Soundproofing may help.” Sam says with a sigh.

“Yah. This must work. Somehow.”

“Can you stay another night?”

“Aye. Will you? “

“I will. I should have. But, if I had I wouldn’t have meet Abbie.”

“Who is Abbie?” Cait has rejoined them.

“Sorry I didn’t say, did I?”

“No.” Jamie and Claire say together.

“Abbie is Mary's daughter. Seems her daddy is a bit of a clod heid. Left before she was born. She is four and the sweetest thing.”

“Poor lass. Growing up without a da.”

“Don't brother. That isn't happening. An easy out but no. They are both mates. 

“You should invite her over.” Cait says, “As your mate, she needs to be ours.”

“Really?” She nods. “I will do that.”


	24. Mates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner party with Mary

Caitriona moves nervously around her kitchen. She is preparing dinner for the dinner party she had decided to have with the guys and Mary. She is trying decide in her mind if it is more wanting to be mates with Mary because Sam was or a need to keep her enemies close? Was she jealous of her? If so, why?

“Okay love?” She jumps when Jamie walks in. “Guess not.” She wraps her arms around him. He hugs her back. “Talk to me Claire.”

“I think I am Jealous of Mary. I am with you both. I can't stop Sam or you from doing the same.”

“I don't want anyone else and, I don't think Sam does either. A Poly not open relationship, eh? We all agreed to the rules. My brother is a honorable man. If he wished to change the rules, he would discuss it with you.”

“That makes me feel better. You know if you wanted to, I gave you the perfect opportunity to throw him under the bus. You are an honorable man, Jamie.”

“He is my brother. I couldn’t harm him. Or you. I love you both.”

“I love you. They are mates. We need to get to know her.”

“Aye.” She hugs him close for a moment before straightening up. 

“Okay. Let's get ready to meet her.”

She sat the food ( lamb stew and rolls) on the small kitchen table. Bowls, glasses, and silverware by them. They will have to eat in the living room. Her flat isn't big enough for a full dining room table. 

“Smells good. Looks good.” Jamie tells her.

“Thank you.” Sam walks in then with their guests, Mary and Abbie. The ladies study each other as little Abbie holds tight to her mam's hand.

“Mary MacNab meet Caitriona Claire Beauchamp and James Fraser. Guys Mary MacNab and her daughter Abbie.”

“Nice to meet you. Wow James. You guys are identical.”

“Aye ma'am.”

“Mam, there are two of them.” Abbie looks back and forth between the twins with wide eyes.

“Aye. They are twins remember.”

“Hi Abbie. I am Sam and Jamie’s friend. Caitriona.” She kneels by the little girl.

“Hi. I am Abigail Bethany MacNab.”

“It is very nice to meet you.” She straightens up and greets her mam. “Mary, welcome to my home.”

“Thanks for having us.” The pleasantries attended too, they turn to the food. Mary helps her daughter get her stew and gets her sat down. Cait takes the time to greet and claim Sam, if she is being honest with herself, with a hug and a kiss. He sighs and holds her close for a minute. Jamie turns to talk to Mary, with a smile. He knows what she is about.

“I love working there. It allows me to work while Abbie is in school and be home for her.” Mary responds to a question Caitriona had asked.

“It must be hard to do it alone.” They are careful to talk around Abbie who plays with a car that Sam had provided. They had ate and the guys are cleaning up the kitchen as the ladies talk.

“Aye but worth it. I am not completely alone. I've mates.”

“That is good.”

“Aye. You will have plenty of help. Two da's.”

“You don't approve?”

“I see a man that loves you desperately but is being pulled in two by his love for you and his brother. No, I don’t approve but, I will support my mate.”

“How far will your support go?”

“I wilna try to take him away from you, if that is your fear. If you fully decide on Jamie then I will be there to comfort. If this continue, I will be there to listen. He will need a person in these role.”

“This type of relationships do work.” Caitriona defends herself, “ and they decided.”

“I know they do and I am sure they did. What choice did they have? I've seen the way they both look at you.”

“It wasn’t intentional. None of it.”

“I ken that. I dinna blame you. It is just as an observer, I can see all sides.”

“I am glad you are here for him.”

“As long as I just stay his mate?” she arches her eyes at her.

“Yes.”

“That is up to him.”

“I know. I trust him.” Mary just smiles. 

“He was a complete gentleman.”

They leave soon after. Abbie is tired. Jamie offers to walk them to the car allowing Sam and Cait to talk.

“What did you think of her?”

“She is very direct and honest.”

“That is good, eh?”

“It is. She pretty much told me if choose Jamie, she would be available to you.”

“Did she know?” She glares at him.” I don’t want her Cait. She is a mate. I am deeply in love with you. I am going to stay. Be right across the hall as you and Jamie do whatever tonight. We are going to make this work.” He kisses her, pulling her flush against him. Jamie walks in and they break apart. 

“Take good care of her brother. I will be across the way.”

“Don't you want to know what I thought of Mary?”

“You can tell me tomorrow. It has been a long day.” He gently kisses Cait good night, hugs his brother, and walks out. 

“Okay, that was weird.”

“He is really trying.”


	25. Different.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait work some things out.

“I've missed you.” Sam says against Cait's head a few days later. Jamie was back home, Mary at work, and they are finally alone. He had stayed and they had made efforts to be quiet, going into her room and shutting the door.

“I missed you too. “ She admits, cuddling close. 

“But, you miss him when he isn’t here.”

“After awhile. I am content to be right here with you right now.”

“I will take it.” They walk over to the couch and he pulls her down into his lap.

“Thanks for staying.” He grins.

“Thanks for going into your room.” She grins back. “Is it to much? Both of us, I mean.”

“Oh,” it takes her a minute then her head clears of confusion. “You mean the sex?”

“Aye, I mean, you and him and then you and me. I don’t want you to get sore or.” He is blushing and she finds it adorable.

“Not to worry. I am a blessed woman. You two are different.”

“I didn’t wish to know but now I think I must. Different how?”

She turns around on his lap so she is facing him. “Jamie is.. wild, untamed. I can, Claire can be animalistic, a siren, with him. Cait is more reserved, gentle, tender, loving. You, my sweet Sam, allow me to express that.”

“I can be wild.” 

“I know and he can be gentle. But overall, and it is nice. I can be fully me with you guys.” She touches his face and he melts against her palm. “I am sorry. It is unfair that you and him aren't able to.. I can't stop you if you wish to..” She feels his face heat up under her hand.

“Like to.. sleep with someone else?” She nods, unable to meet his eyes. “Cait, I love you. You! I don't sleep around. I used to but, I can't anymore Cait. I don’t want to. You are all I need, all I want. No, sharing you with him isn't easy. I am sure he feels the same. But, you are the person we were destined to meet. Written in the stars, type thing. You are more then enough for me and him. I just wanted to make sure we weren’t to much for you.”

“You're not. At all.” She rest her head over his heart and gets still. “You are both what I need.” A deep sigh. 

“What is it love?”

“Feeling guilty. I know what you said and I hear you. I do. But then I see Mary. She is sweet and loving, a good mum and she cares for you..”

“Hey, I don’t want Mary. She is all those things but, she doesn’t hold my heart. .my soul. You do. Would it be easier if it was her, aye. But, it isn’t. Don’t feel guilty for me and Jamie loving you and you, us. Please. It will be okay. Complex but okay.”

“I'll try.” His hands work up and down her back in a soothing manner. She sighs and then moans when his hands reach her bum.

“Gentle or rough, Cait?” he growls and she knows what he needs.

“Rough.” A deep groan and he starts to undress her.


	26. Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait make rough love.

Rough he was, jerking her shirt off in one movement, unclasping her bra with one hand while fingering her over her jeans with the other. He pulls out the most delicious moans and the breathy rendition of his name. Almost a sigh, ‘ Sssammm' as he bites and sucks his way down her neck towards her awesome breasts. He works her jeans open, pushing them down far enough to work his hand inside. His thumb finds her clit. He presses down hard as he pulls her nipple against the roof of his mouth.

“Oh God! Oh Jesus!” Whether it is blasphemy or a prayer, is unknowable. She starts to ride his hand as one hand holds his head to her breast. He hums against her as her own moans and gasps get louder. “There, oh Sam!” she cries out as her body stills before a shiver starts at hand, still on his head, before traveling down. It ends with toes curled up and her sex clasping around his hand. 

He pulls up and pulls her jeans and knickers off before pulling his own off. She lays breathless looking up at him. Her smile jolts his already pounding heart. He smiles back before lowering himself onto her.

“Wait!” this command is punctuated with her hands coming up to hold him back. Before he can ask, she adds, “Rubber love.”

“Oh bloody hell. Sorry Cait.” He moves away and reaches for his pants. “I've some at my flat. I will…”

“Or there is some in my room. By the bed.” Said in a mere whisper as she blushes. Only one person at a time in her bed, or couch, as it were. But, those lines are hard not to cross in this situation. He looks at her, swallows, and licks his lips. Taking a deep breath before saying,

“I will be right back Cait. I just want well..”

“Yah, I get it.” He pulls his pants up and runs across the hall, bare chested and bare footed. He is back in a minute, kicking the door shut and locking it.

He sheaths himself after kicking his pants back off. They land with a clatter of loose change and keys. Cait has a second to think that she hopes his phone isn’t in there before he is on her and in her. She senses to think then.

He lifts her up enough to reach her breasts, biting, sucking, and licking them as he pressing her against the arm of the couch. She doesn’t feel it then, the pressing against her spine. She only feels him. His mouth pulling hungrily at her. His cock filling her so completely. She has one hand twisted in his curls while the other clings to his back. He growls her name as his thrust pick up. She meows his as her orgasm builds back up. He finds her mouth and breathes in her grunts and groans as she tightens around him. They are still joined at the lips as almost forgotten Ghaildhig flows out of his as jerks and shakes as he climaxes.

“I love you Sam.” She says against his neck as their pulses and breathes slowly return to normal.

“I love you Cait.” He kisses the top of her head as she snuggles closer.

“is this time enough?” 

“This moment is. We were created for each other. Soulmates, eh. So, every moment I spend with you is enough. Oh, and it doesn’t have to always end with lovemaking. It can just be watching telly together, doing schoolwork side by side. That type of stuff.”

“You don't want the sex?”

“I want the sex. I want you all the bloody time. I am just saying I don't only want your body. You and I, us, mean more.” She smiles against his chest. 

“Good. Let's up and get dressed. I do have course work to attend to.”

They spend the evening with Sam finding out more then he ever wanted to know about what cells are made off. But, he did it beside her and is content.


	27. Flat Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio look for a space to share.

“To small, don't you think?” She asks them. It is the third flat they had looked out that morning. With summer and the experiment of all living together, fas approaching, that need to find a place.

“Aye. We dinna wish to be tripping over each other.” Jamie agrees. They have very unique needs, not that they are telling any landlady or lord, the exact nature of their relationship. Mates sharing the flat over the summer is all they need to know. But the trio needs both a space big enough to share while also having much needed private spaces.

The next place has the required open space that leads into a kitchen, dining room, living room but the bedrooms are crowded into a very small space. They all stood in the little hall with the bedrooms around and imagined the way the noise would travel. All three shuddered together .

They take a break to get lunch. 

“We will find it.” Sam says as they sit around the fast food restaurant together.

“Aye. We are getting close.” Jamie agrees.

“And have a few more weeks.” Caitriona agrees as she sips her coke.

They enter the next place and all feel it. This is it. From the area already set up with a desk for studying to the huge windows that fill the open space with light. A bath and a half makes Caitriona very happy. The bedrooms are spread out. One by the main bath. One off the kitchen. With the other off the living room. It is in their price range and perfectly located between Edinburgh and Glasgow.

“I claim the room by the bath.” Caitriona says. 

“That is fine lass.” Jamie says as their new landlord smiles.

“The lasses usually get their way.” He cheerfully declares.

“You have no idea.” Sam thinks as he meets his brother's eyes. 

They sign the lease for three months with an option to extend for a year and start making plans to move in.


	28. Who's That Guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move in and Caitriona has a bit of trouble telling them apart.

“Oh! Dang it!” Caitriona yells out as she slips and stubs her toe as she attempts to hang a picture a bit to high for her to reach. They are moving in today. The guys are moving the heavy furniture. She thought she could handle hanging pictures on the walls. Slipping of the chair and bruising her toes proved she was wrong.

“Lass?” Sam or was it Jamie, asks as he stands in the doorway. Both men wear jeans and tees. With Jamie's cast off, it is hard to tell them apart. 

“Just stubbed my toe.” She explained. His eyes drift to the chair, strategically positioned by the wall. He shakes his head.

“Trying to climb to high, were you?”

“Yes,” She hesitates as she studies him. His concerned face transforms into a smile.

“You can't tell, can you?”

“No.” she admits with a blush.

“Do we need name tags then?”

“No I will.. If you just address me.”

“Cait or Claire, eh? What fun would that be?”

“Brother what?”

“Brother seriously!” 

“Seems our wee lass can't tell us apart.”

“Really?” Now they both look at her with raised eyes.

“Now come on! Normally I can but you are both dressed alike and..”

“And she was climbing up on the chair to hang pictures.”

“Come now you two are doing all the heavy work. I can hang pictures.”

“What did you do, Cait?” She know knows it was Jamie that came in first.

“Stubbed my toes. No big deal.” He eases her shoes off. “This really isn’t necessary, Sam.”

He huffs and continues. “You have two very tall men here yet you were standing on a chair, reaching above your head to hang a bloody picture.”

“The décor makes a house a home.” She argues as he runs his hand carefully over her red toes. “Owe!”

“Sorry love. Jamie, fetch the ice packet out of the fridge.” He turns to do it. “Nae bruising so probably just a stub, as you said.”

“As I said, yes.” The gentle feel of his hands was doing things to her. He meets her eyes and all else fades away. 

“Shall I kiss them and make them feel better?”

“Yes.” A breath. The moment is interrupted by Jamie’s return. They both catch their breath as he reaches for the ice back he hands him.

“No more climbing on chairs.” Jamie echoes as Sam carefully places it on her sore toes. 

“Okay. You two need to dress differently.” She counters.

“Alright Claire. You be okay while we get the beds set up?”

“I will sit right here and behave.” They both catch their breaths at the look in her eyes. This will be interesting.


	29. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will share Caitriona's bed the first night?

They didn’t discuss it. They should have. In the midst of moving, organizing, unpacking, and the like, it didn’t occur to them. Not until the sun had long set, the pictures were hung, the last of the dishes placed in the cabinet, and the beds up. What will be the sleeping arrangements tonight?

They all three look at each other. Caitriona bites her lip. She could surely sleep alone, delay this choice until tomorrow night. But.. She doesn’t want sex. Just company and cuddles. 

“Who wishes to cuddle with me tonight?” She addresses them. The twins look at each other. Both shrug. Not helpful. They are gentlemen enough to leave it to her. Damn them. “It means something, I think. This first night. I love you both and don't wish to hurt either of you.”

“Claire, you won’t. We ken the score, Sam and I. You decide who you wish to spend the night with. We will be fine.”

“It is cuddles and sleep. None of us have the strength for more. But, even if it wasn’t, Jamie is right, tis' the deal. We are seeing if this will work. So..”

They are right. She well knows it. It is just, a sigh and a shrug. A reminder that they both said it mattered not. In the end, she choices the lad who spoke first. Jamie.   
She walks up, on less then steady legs as she well exhausted, kisses Sam on the mouth. “Good night.” She says as she takes Jamie's hand.

“Why?” he asks as he watches her slip into a night shirt and brush out her hair.

“Change,” she directs. She needs bed and soon. “You spoke first. Tonight it was that simple.”

“Ah. I see.” He replies as he slips his jeans and shirt off. He takes time to place them in the hamper in the bathroom before joining her.

“Did you think it more?” a groan as her tired muscles relax into the bed.

“Nae, just wondering at yer reasoning.”

“To tired to reason. We will have to discuss a schedule, I guess once we have all rested.”

“Aye.” He joins her and she curls up against him. “A schedule. Something that doesn’t wear you out.”

“Yes “ breathed against his neck. Well, he thought himself tired. She is, he firmly reminds himself. 

“We will figure it out.” He vows as he adjusts her in a more sleep friendly position. He wraps his arms tight around her. “Good night Claire. I love you.”

“Night Jamie. Love you.” She was already more then half way there. He kissed her nose, her forehead, before closing his eyes and drifting off himself.


	30. Meeting the Fraser's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio tell the twins parents.

“I don't know that that I can do this!” She stands, shaking in her bedroom as she attempts to brush her hair out. Both her men are with her.

“We must Cait.”

“Aye, here Claire,” he takes the brush from her and gently tames her locks before pulling them up in a ponytail.

“Thank you Jamie. Oh God.”

“It will be okay Cait. We are doing our parents first.”

“I am not sure that helps. But..”

“There are three of us. All adults. We can do this.”

“Right. Okay let's do this while I still have my nerve.”   
They each take one of her hand. In truth, they are as nervous as she is. To be telling their parents that they are both dating and planning a future with the same lass. But, it was past time it was done.

They had told their parents that they would ve meeting their girlfriend. They knew they expect two lasses. They will be shocked. They pull up in front of Lallybroch and Caitriona lets out a gasp. 

“Christ guys! You didn’t tell me you lived in a castle.”   
They both grin. 

“It has just always been home.” Sam replies with a shrug.

“Home, hah. As if I wasn’t nervous enough.”

“They are very down to earth people. I promise.” Jamie sooths. They all get out and Caitriona takes a deep breath. It is echoed by the men. They all step forward.

“Sam. Jamie. And this must be Cait or is it Claire?”   
Ellen Fraser looks around for the other expected lass.

“Caitriona Claire, meet our mam, Ellen Fraser. Mam, meet Cait to me and Claire to Jamie.” She stares at all three long enough for Caitriona to get very nervous. She reaches out and finds fingers. It doesn’t matter wish man it is.

“I think you best all come in and explain this to your da and I.” She finally says. They follow her in. Brian Fraser is the polar opposite of his wife and sons in coloring, dark where they are light. But, the twins have his facial features and height.

“Sons, introduce your lass to your da.” 

Jamie, who’s hand she still clings too, does. “Da, meet Caitriona Claire Beauchamp, She is Claire to me and Cait to Sam. Claire my da, Brian Fraser.”

“What is this now?”

“Let's sit and we will explain.” Sam says. He starts by telling them how he and Cait meet, about the instant connection, about Jamie and her feeling the same. “There was nothing else to be done. We are all three deeply in love.” He ends after telling them about moving all in together.

“Lass, you are alright with all this?” Ellen asks.

“I love them both deeply. They are the other half of my heart.” She explains.

“When we taught you to share, we never thought.” Brian says, shaking his head.

“It wasn’t planned da. Do you think I wanted to have my lass fall in love with Jamie?”

“I didn’t intend too. Never wanted this either. I fought against it.”

“As did I, “ Caitriona adds. “I would have never came between them on purpose. This was out of our control.”

“We do see that. What of the future? How long can you sustain this?” Ellen asks.

“We hope forever.” 

“Sam, son how is that possible?”

“The plan is for one of us to marry her, given her our name while the other is hand fast to her.”

“You both marry her!” Ellen is shocked. 

“Aye mam. None of us wants a future without the other. It seems the most logical solution.”

“What of children? How will you handle that?”

“I will have one with each. Then will decide if we want more.”

“Well ah, this is, we aren't sure what to say.” Brian replies.

“Have you told your parents?” Ellen asks her.

“That is next.”

“Lads, would you like me to come with you?”

“Nae da but thank ye. We feel able to defend our decision.”

“Good man James.”

“What do you two think?” Sam asks.

“I think times really are changing. We are trying to understand. You may need to give us some time.”

“We can do that.”


	31. The Beauchamps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitriona and the guys explain their relationship to her parents.

She hears Jamie softly praying in the Gaelic as they approach her parents house. Sam just holds tight to her hand.

“It will be alright guys. I am an adult, after all.” She tries to convince them and herself.

“That ye are but, I am quite sure your parents never expected this.”

“No Sam, as I didn’t. They wish to see me happy. I am that.”

“As are we. Maybe it will be enough.”

“Weel, here we are. We will soon find out. “Jamie adds.  
They exit the car with shaky breaths. Despite their bravado, on the way their, they are all nervous. They walk up together. Before she can ring the bell, her mum opens it. 

“Caitriona! Hello my love. And Sam and Jamie. Welcome to our home. Come in.” 

They do where her da waits. He pulls his daughter into a tight hug before turning to the men.

“Dad and mum, meet Sam and Jamie Fraser. Guys, my parents Julia and Henry Beauchamp.” Hands are shaken and they all enter the sitting room.

“Can I get you guys anything to drink?” Julia offers.  
Whisky is what the twins crave but know they must keep a level head so they decline, with thanks.

“Mum and da, there is a reason I wanted you to meet Sam and Jamie.”

“You're flatmates, right?”

“We are. But we are more then that.”

“Oh! Which are you dating?” Julia asks her. Oh boy. She looks to both of them. Strengthened by the love she sees there and their fingers within a cm of hers.

“That is the news. I meet Sam first. We lived right across the hall from me. We were mates, at first. We then became more. Then his brother came.” She fills them in on all that had happened since, minus the details of the sex. Silence fills the room after. Finally her dad breaks it.

“You are sleeping with them both?”

“I am making love to them both. We are all in love.”

“All! Do you all share a bed?”

“Hell no dad!”

“I ken it seems queer Mr. Beauchamp but, we are both deeply in love with your daughter. And she us. We were one person once. We believe that is why we all found our soul mate in each other.”

“Soul mate? So, Sam is it?”

“Yes sir.”

“Sam, what of the future. Or are you telling me my daughter will just keep living and sleeping with both of you?”

“No sir. We intend to marry her.”

“Both of you! How in the hell do you intend to do that!”

“Weel sir, “ Jamie answers. “One of us will legally marry her while the other is hand fast to her. Hand fast means..”

“I know what it means. Children. How will you handle having children?”

“I will have one with each and then decide whether to have more. “Claire answers. Her mum, who had been listens, lets out a loud breath at this.

“Do you hear our daughter Julia! One with each. Father/uncles they would be. Siblings and cousins. Insanity!”

“I understand you are shocked. That it is not how you would have wanted my life to go. But, this works for us. I can't choose between them. I love them both equally.”

“So you sleep with, have sex with them both?”

“I do.” She holds her head up high.

“Can they? With other lasses since you are?” 

“Yes dad. If they wish to.”

“But we don't. She is the love of our lives. We want no one else.”

“I don't even know what to say.” Julia finally speaks.

“Say you are happy for me, for us. We really are happy. Is it always easy, no. But what relationship is? I have found all I need in them and they in me.”

“You know all I wanted is for you to be happy. To find love with someone who makes you as happy as your dad does me. But Caitriona, this is a bit particular.”

“I know. It will take some getting used to but it is not going to going to change,” this she directs to her father,” So if you can try to accept.”

“We will try.” Her husband replies with a loud ‘hmmpf'. She gives him a look that only long married people can share and he sighs.

“For you my daughter, I will try.”

“Thank you dad and mum.” The men echo her.

“Well that wasn't so bad. He didn’t hit us.” Jamie says as they head home.

“Good point brother..”


	32. Who Will?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is late and they are al a bit freaked.

A month passes. They are all adjusting to living together. Having their parents know, helps. Not carrying any secrets. Claire sleeps in her own bed, alone, three days out of the week. The other four days are split between Jamie and Sam. There rooms being on opposite sides of the house also helps. They share a life beyond the bedroom. She hikes with Sam and explores the museums with Jamie. They all go out to eat together, to pubs, watch telly, and quiz each other on their courses. They have no classes but all have a strong work ethic that keeps them studying over the summer. It is going well.

“Sam?” They are sitting together in the living room. Cait is trying to study molecular biology as Sam focuses on the English repercussions after the 45’.

“Aye lass?”

“Which one of you will be marrying me?” he frown.

“We've a while to discuss that. A few years. Why ask now?” Privately, he thinks it should still be him, as they feel in love first. He knows Jamie has his own opinion on the matter.

“Because, we may not have two years.” 

“Why?” he suddenly feels his heart speed up and a sheen of sweat cover his forehead and palms. 

“I am late. By ten days.” Admitted to her tightly clasped hands that rest on her lap.

“Ten days and you are just now… Does Jamie know?”

“No. I just kept hoping. I wasn’t going to say anything if it wasn’t necessary.”

“We are always careful.”

“As are Jamie and I. I don't know how..”

“Okay,” he tries to tame his feelings and racing thoughts. “okay. We need to tell Jamie and take a test.” Jamie would be home soon. He was just at the market  
.  
“Right. If it is. Christ Sam, we joked about this. There is no way to tell. Your DNA is exactly the same!”

“Hush Cait. We planned on parenting all the bairns together. We will both be daddy and uncle. Weird but.”

“This whole thing is.”

“Just so. I will marry you. Give the bairn my name. The next will be Jamie's. We will know.”

“You are being very chill about this.”

“We knew something like this might happen. I love you and will love all your children, no matter the who is daddy.”

“I love you too. I am sorry.”

“We were involved to, eh?”

Jamie walks in and is quickly updated.

“Oh God! One of us could be a father?”

“Both. I will legally marry her, gifting her and the bairn with respectability. You two will be hand fast and the next bairn, guaranteed to be yours. It seems the fairest way to do it.”

“If I am pregnant.” Claire adds.

The test is bought, she pees on it, and they wait.

“How did this happen?” Jamie asks as the three minutes slowly tick down. “We were all careful.”

“Defective condom. Pre-ejaculate. Not withdrawing fast enough.” Claire lists off possibilities as she sits between them. She had a few days to consider it.

“How do we assure this doesn’t happen again, if you aren’t?”

“I will get on the pill.”

The timer Sam had set on his phone goes off and they all jump. Taken a deep breath, they all walk into the bathroom. They look down together.

“Oh God!”


	33. Oh God!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is she? The results lead to an import conversation and some decisions.

“Oh God!” she leans weakly against Jamie.

“Ah Dhai!” He echoes. 

“Thank God.” Sam says what they are all thinking as they look down on the negative pregnancy test.

“Oh amen. I am getting on the pill.” 

“Yes, you need to go in and find out why you are late anyway.” Sam agrees. 

“True.” She agrees. “Oh man, this was..”

“A wake-up call. Come love, Jamie. We need to talk.” They walk back into the living room on shaking legs. She curls up on the couch against Jamie. Sam sits across from them. “Okay. I think it is time to formalize this arrangement.”

“But, I am not pregnant.”

“Not this time.”

“Getting on the Pill will help with that.” Jamie says.

“Yes but nothing is fool proof. If Cait had been pregnant, with no idea who the father was.. If she is legally married to one and symbolically to the other, she and the bairn will be protected.”

“True. We were going to wait until we finished uni.” She reminds him. The adrenaline dump from the pregnancy scare has her fingers nervously playing with the plaid that is beside her. Jamie sees and takes her hands, kissing the backs before holding them against his chest.

“True, but it would change nothing practically. Just give you the protection of our name and would protect any bairn that came along.”

“Makes sense. Would you want to marry me Jamie, either way?”

“Aye lass. I would have done it the day we meet, truthfully.”

“I will go to the doctor, find out what is going on with my cycle, and get started on the pill. Then we can make wedding plans. Simple gentlemen. This situation is complex enough. We need to decide who will be who. Who I am legally marrying and who I am hand fast to.”

Sam would have swore, up until a few minutes ago, that he would have fought to be her legal husband. But, seeing the way Jamie looked at her while answering her question, he knew it needed to be him. 

“Jamie. He needs to legally marry you.”

“Truly!” he turns to his brother with shocked eyes.

“Yes, if Cait agrees. We will let her and I have the first planned bairn. A compromise, eh.”

“Claire?”

“It works for me. Oh, I expect proposals from both of you.”

“You will get them.” Jamie vows.

“I think I will make this doctor's appointment then we will toast to not being parents then to planning marriages.”

It sounded good to them


	34. Jamie Is Marrying Cait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Mary there news and finds out how she really feels about him.

Sam meet Mary for coffee and conversation a dew days after the pregnancy scare and the resulting conversation.

“So, anything new with you?” She asks after the waitress leaves.

“You could say that. Cait, she was late

“Late,” Her eyes get huge. “Late late, you mean!”

“I do. Not pregnant, thank God. But, it lead to a conversation.”

“I bet it did. Any idea who the father would have been?”

“None. We had all been careful. We are going to be more. She is on the pill. “

“She wasn’t before!” She cries out. “sorry it is just with the situation.”

“Agree. We were fools. And very lucky. Was just dumb luck that she wasn’t. Her cycle started that same night.”

“Good because I was going to tell you there can be false negatives.”

“Yes. One of the concerns until. Anyway, she has an appointment with her gynecologist and we made some other decisions.”

“Yes?”

He fiddles with his cup for a moment before looking up at her eyes. “She is going to marry Jamie.”

Mary stares at him stunned. A million thoughts go through her mind. Does this mean this thing between them is over? That there us a chance? She doesn’t know how to respond to begin ask the questions. So she stays quiet just staring open mouth at him.

“I know. I never thought it would be him. I believed that I would fight for that. There was just something in his voice and eyes when we were discussing it. I couldn’t take that away from him. I will father her first child.”

“Wait. Wait! You three are still going to be in a relationship. After they are married?”

“Yes. We both are still deeply in love with her. She with us. Her and I will be hand fast after a honeymoon period with Jamie and her.”

“Oh. I am sorry. I just thought.”

“Oh.” He meets her eyes before she shields them. “Oh Christ Mary. I am so sorry. I dinna know. Mates is all. I thought you..”

“Hush. You did Sam. I told you I would be here if she or you changed your mind. When you said they were getting married, I thought that is what happened. Not your fault.”

“Would never hurt you intentionally. You do know that.”

“I do. I am still your mate. I always will be. No matter what. So, when is the wedding?”

“Next week. She wants simple. Understandable. A ceremony at our house with a register. You and Abbie are invited.”

“She would like that and you having a mate there will help. We will be happy to.”

“Thanks.”


	35. Jamie and Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire are married with Sam, Mary, and Abbie as witnesses.

She feels very much alone as she prepares for her wedding. Her first one. Her parents could be here, of course. Jamie and Sam had both asked her. Several times but, it just felt to strange and non-traditional. Besides, she wasn’t dressing up like her version of a real bride. 

She is wearing a dress. Her fanciest. Her hair down for that is how Jamie likes it. Minimal make-up. Gold drop earrings in, a pearl necklace that Jamie had given her when he officially asked for her hand. She moves the engagement ring over to her right hand and took several steadying breathes. 

They will have a few guests, Mary and her daughter. Sam had explained that they needed two adult witnesses so that is why he had invited her.

“Besides the little lass will enjoy it.” She agrees and tells herself she has no problem with it. No problem with her being here to keep Sam company while Jamie and her head off on their honeymoon? She should be okay. She is a mate. Just a mate. In a month, she will be hand fast to Sam. 

A deep sigh as she thinks about that month. They had decided that the focus would be on her and Jamie. After they returned from the hotel their honeymoon will be at, they will be sharing a room exclusively. She will do the same with Sam in a months time. It makes as much sense as anything can in this situation. 

She has them both. Is she a horrible person for wishing Sam had never meet Mary? He deserves someone he can talk to, vent to. In truth, she has no reason to be jealous, no reason at all. But she is.

“Caitriona?” She jerks around to Mary standing in her doorway, “Sam thought you might need help.”

“That is quite sweet but I am ready.” She finds a smile for her. She is a nice woman. Sweet and kind. Besides, it is her wedding day. She will be joining herself to aa man she loves very much. She can't let unfounded jealousy ruin her day.

“You are quite lovely. Shall I go tell them you are ready then?”

“Yes please.” She takes a few more steadying breaths before she walks out. Her breath catches when she sees her groom. He wears a kilt with a modern dress shirt and tie. His eyes alight when he sees her. She walks on steadier legs over to him. His hand encloses on hers and she hears Abbie sigh with a soft, ‘so romantic'.

Sam chuckles. She doesn’t search for him. She keeps her eyes fixed on Jamie as the register begins the ceremony. They have chosen traditional vows. It is simpler in a quite complex situation. They only part they request left out is ‘ forsaken all others.’ 

Holding tight to each other, they promise to love, honor, and cherish. To stay true through good times and bad. To fully share a life. 

Abbie hands them the rings and they slip them on each others fingers. 

“May I present Jamie and Claire Fraser. You may kiss.” They do as Abbie cheers. 

“Thank you for being here to witness.” Claire tells Mary over lunch after.

“You’re welcome. Sam asked. I understand you needed two witnesses. I also understand that Sam needed a mate today.”

“Yes, he did. Thank you for that too.”

“So when will you commit yourself to him?”

“In a month. We all discussed it. A month dedicated to each seems, well, as reasonable as it can under the circumstances.”

“Yes. Under them.”

“Claire. Mrs. Fraser. Come love. The honeymoon suite awaits.” Jamie interrupts their conversation.

“Yes.” She turns away from Mary to her daughter and Sam. “Abbie, thank you for doing such a good job with the rings.”

“You are welcome. Thank you for inviting mam and I. It was my first wedding.”

“I am glad you enjoyed it. Sam, we are leaving now.”

“Aye Mrs. Fraser. See you in three days.”

“Yes.” It feels awkward not to kiss him. But, that was the deal. She owes her husband faithfulness and Abbie would never understand. She hugs him instead. Jamie also thanks their guests, hugs his brother, and they are off.


	36. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire's honeymoon. Quite Explicit.

He insists on carrying her over the threshold into the hotel room. “This isn't our home.” She says, giggling, as he lifts her up and into his arms.

“It is for the next three days, Mrs. Fraser.” 

“Mrs. Fraser. I really like that.” She snuggles into his neck as ge carries her in. 

“Me too. More then you could ever imagine. I ne' thought, when I first saw you and my heart leaped in my chest that we could ever be here.”

“Me either but, we are making it work, Mr. Fraser.” He grins and lays her on the bed, before kneeling down to take off her shoes. 

“I know we have made love countless times,” his voice is low, hoarse with emotion and desire,” but this time it will be as husband and wife. So, as much as I want you, Claire Fraser, I am going to take my time. Be ever so gentle and tender with you. Make it perfect.” He runs his hand up her bare legs, under the dress, as he speaks.

“Oh God, Jamie.”

“His Name and more.” He replies as he eases it up and his mouth follows his hands path.

“Yes!” Her eyes drift shut as her hand, the left one with the shiny gold band, covers his head. He kisses up her legs, opening her thighs as he goes. “Oh yes! Pleass!” 

He chuckles at her impatience as he finds the soft skin of her inner thigh and sets in to explore, kissing, licking, and softly biting and sucking. He is just a hair's breath away from her damp knickers and the sweetness underneath but, he does intend to take his time. He moves to the other thigh.

Oh, he is driving her insane, this new husband of hers. Playing so close to where she needs him. Making her ache for him. Time, he said he would take his time. He meant it, it seems. She tightens her hands on his hair and tries to direct him to where she needs him. In answer, he nips her tender skin.

Finally, when both of them are panting with need, he let's his tongue run across her, now sodden, knickers. She lifts up to meet him. He grins against her when he feels it. 

“Ahhhh,” she groans as he focuses, pressing his fingers right below her clit as his tongue lavishs it. “Please, oh please.” He moves away, just enough to pull her knickers to the side, before returning. She holds tight to his hair with her hands, and his head with her thighs as he drives her right over the edge. Her mouth hangs open, gasping but she hasn’t the breath for sounds. 

He lifts up, breathless himself, and lifts his own shirt off before helping her out of her dress. She then lays in just knickers and her bra and he in just the kilt.

“Is it true what they say, about what a Scotsman wears or doesn’t, under his kilt?”

“Care to find out, Mrs. Fraser?”

“Aye.” He laughs at her horrid accent as she reaches under the wool. “Oh! It is!” 

“Now I wasn't as free at our wedding. I slipped them off before leaving. Didn’t wish to flash the lassies.”

“Smart man.” She strokes him as he kisses down her neck and across the white lace and not much else of her Victoria Secret bra. They are both very turned on, and she arches halfway off the bed when he sucks her nipple in. He does the same when she runs her nails down his painfully erect cock and to his testes.

“Claire! I want to take my time but, I must have you now!”

“Please!” He takes her bra and knickers off them reaches for the kilt. “No, leave it. I want to feel it.” He groans and lifts it up before sliding into her. She has been on the pill long enough that they don't need rubbers. The feel of him, just him, inside her is esquist. His groans are telling her he feels the same. He moves gently, kissing across her face and chest as he does. When he reaches her nipples and guides one to the roof of his mouth, she finds his bum and urges him to go faster. She is soon calling out his and God's name as she climaxes, quivering around him.

“Claire, Jesus, Claire!” he shudders and holds out for a few more strokes before feeling her with his séed for the first time.

They spend most of the three days in bed, making love, talking, laughing. But, he does take her out on one hike.

“I thought this was Sam's thing.” She says as he adjusts the cap on her head. It will be a bit cold.

“It is. But, there is a spectacular view from here. We can’t leave without seeing it.” 

A small climb later, she understands why. From the top of the small monro, they can see all of Edinburgh and the surrounding glens and lochs.

“Oh Jamie, it is beautiful.” It is a perfect way to end their honeymoon.


	37. Sam and Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has doubts. Mary listens and plans.

He paces, back and forth across the living room. Day two since Cait and Jamie were married. They will be back in the next few days and Sam is not sure how he feels about it. 

“Nothing has changed. Just her last name. To protect her. And she will do the same with me in a month. They deserve a month.” He tells himself. He is trying to rationalize away his feelings and doing a poor job of it. He makes another circuit and there is a knock on the door. He answers it to Mary.

“I brought you..” Her voice trails off at the look on his face. “Oh Sam.” 

“I am telling myself it doesn’t matter. That it doesn’t change anything between us. But, they are married. Married! Bound legally and spiritually. I know we will be bound, in a more ancient way, in a month but..”

“Hey, you have a right to be upset about this.” She sits down the food she had brought him and takes him into her arms, shutting the door behind them.

He clings to her. “Oh God Mary. I am trying. I love her. God how I love her. I also love him. What am I to do?”   
She leads him to the couch and sits down with him.   
“Sam, you have a choice to make. You can continue this. Be hand fast to her in a month, make her a mam, and live in this poly relationship from here on. Or, you walk away knowing she is alright, married to one of the man she loves.”

“I can't imagine doing either. I was thinking about the next month and could feel my heart breaking. But then I think of the following month, her wearing my ring, carrying my child, and I feel like bursting with joy. It is a month then a month for us, then back to normal,” A laugh that was half a sob, “at least normal for us. We live here, finish school, then think of having children.”

“A plan but is it a plan you can live with?”

“I am not sure, that is the hell of it. I miss her, so bad it hurts. She, they will be back in a few days but, by agreement, and it makes sense, it really does,” 

“Stop! God Sam, you are trying to justify the unjustifiable. She will spend a month with her new husband. In the same house as you. Without sharing your bed. You are not sure you can handle that. You shouldn't have to. Why stay?”

“Mary, I am in no way ready to leave her or this situation.”

“Not asking you to though I would love to convince you to. I am suggesting that you could come stay with Abbie and I. She would love it. You would have someone to vent to and, it would have the added benefit of driving Caitriona crazy. Why should you be walking around feeling this way why she gets everything.”

“You don't like her.”

“I don't like wait she is doing to my friend.”

“It is a very sweet offer. I will truly consider it.”

“Good. Now I brought us lunch. I will need to eat and run.”

“On lunch break? It was very sweet of you to come by.” She grins as she gets up. Sweet yes but, being nice wasn't her only motive. She knew he would need open arms and listening ears and, that when Mrs. Fraser returns, any opportunity to get him out of this situation would be lost. She picks up the food and returns to him. They talk of Abbie over lunch.


	38. Home Coming Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire return home to a note from Sam.

Jamie carries her over the threshold when he brings her home a few days later. 

“Sam, we are home.” He calls out. The house is silent. He sits her down and they frown at each other. “He did know we were coming home today?”

“He did.” They go in search of him. Caitriona finds the note. 

“Guys,

I am sorry I am not here to greet you guys. I wanted to give you more tine alone. I am at Mary's. I will be back in a week. She offered to let me stay the whole month but I couldn’t stay away that long. Love you guys.   
Sam.”

“Jamie!” she calls out. He runs into their room where she stands white and shaky. She hands it to him. He quickly reads over it.

“Well okay. We know where he is.”

“Yes but.. It is that all you have to say.”

“What would you have me say? He is being nice, considerate. What?” He notices the look on her face.

“And her motive?”

“To help a friend.” She snorts and sits down on the edge of the bed. “Oh. I see. Look Claire. No matter her motive, I ken my brother. He will not be less then true to you. He loves you. Yes, this is hard on him. But, he was the one who insisted it be me who married you first. He will be back in a weeks time. We know he is safe and, hey, we have the house to ourselves.”

She smiles up at him. “There is that. The honeymoon can continue, eh.”

“Aye.” He lowers her down on the bed.


	39. How The Story Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, the only way I knew to do this was with two different endings.   
The first oart has Sam ending up with Mary. The second has the poly relationship working..  
You are welcome to read both or one.   
Thank you guys for sticking with this more difficult story. I love every comment, kudo, and like.😀💓😀💓

He does return in a week. At first it is the same except for Cait sharing a room only with Jamie. They eat together, watch the telly together. But, after another week has passed, Cait catches Sam quietly weeping into his hands late one night. She has gotten up to get a drink.

“Sam?” He jerks and tries to disguise what he had been doing.

“Oh, hi Cait.”

“What? Oh God, I have been such a fool. I am sorry.”

“For what? You are only doing what I agreed to. What we all did. The fact that I can't handle it is on me, not you.”

“That may be so but.. Sam, could you love Mary, if given the chance? Could you find happiness with her and Abbie?”

“Cait, I love you.”

“I know and I love you. But, I am realizing that love is selfish. That I need to let you go.”

“Cait!”

“Please answer my question.” He stares at her, this other piece of his heart, his brother's wife, and tries to see a future where he can love another. He swallows back the tears that threaten to choke his voice.

“I am already more then halfway there with Abbie and Mary and I have a friendship that can develop into love if given the chance.”

“She loves you.” She states.

“Yes.”

“It is a wonderful start. Go to her Sam. Give your heart to her. Let us be grand friends and in-laws. I can't keep hurting you.” They are both crying so hard. He pulls her to him, holding her close. She clings equally hard.

“I will always love you.” He whispers hoarsly.

“And I you. But, maybe we can find a healthy way to show it.”

Jamie is shocked by what had been decided deep in the night as he slept. He is also relieved. He would have kept the deal but, he can’t feel bad about having his wife to himself.

Mary welcomes him with open arms while allows him time to heal. Abbie is overjoyed. Her sweet presence helps as does her mam's patience. 

A few months after moving in, he comes to her bed. That first night they just hold each other. But, he shares it from then on.

A few months later, Claire announces her pregnancy. He is able to be excited about his coming niece or nephew. Ethan James, arrives healthy and with a lusty cry that his Uncle Sam hears out in the waiting room. A few weeks later, Mary tells him they also have one on the way. 

Ella Samantha is welcomed with joy by her big sister, parents, and aunt and uncle. They are all happy together. 

As time goes on, they find it funny to think that they ever thought about a poly relationship.

*****************

He returns a week later. Cait and Jamie are both happy to have him back. It isn’t easy but he manages to get through the honeymoon month. 

The hand fast ceremony is quite sweet. He invites Mary but she refuses to come. He knows he has hurt her but his heart belongs to Cait.

The much anticipated love making is intense. They have discussed it and decided to try for a honeymoon baby. 

In the middle of the month, she finds herself sick in the morning and they all wait anxiously to see if she is expecting. She is and they all three celebrate.  
They both spoil her throughout. 

Early one morning, she wakes up, against Sam, with a contraction running through her body. She wakes her husbands and they begin the process of working through labor.

Twelve hours and an eternity later, she gives birth to her first child, a son who looks just like his daddy's. They bring Henry Brian Fraser home, the next day.   
He is a wonderfully brawl lad who is deeply loved by all three of his parents. 

When he is three, they decide it is time for a sibling. Jamie and her go off for a week. Two weeks later they discover they were successful.

Harry loves the idea of the coming baby. He is fascinated by the feel of his sibling moving inside her.

Ellen Julia arrives a week early but as healthy and brawl as her brother. She also looks like her da's except for having her mam's eyes. 

They make a good life with their children. All accept their unique family with time. 

The End


End file.
